


Covert Operations

by tayryn



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Older Woman/Younger Man, Panty Removal Recommended...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M joins Bond on a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Persiflage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/gifts).



> My thanks, as always, to Pers for the incredible beta job!! She deserves a medal for dealing with my wanton comma tendencies!! *G*

 

“You can’t be serious!”

“I am quite serious, 007,” M replied calmly as she watched him get up from his chair, and begin to pace around her office.

“But why you?”

“Who else would you suggest?”

Reaching the window, Bond stopped pacing, and turned to look at her. He opened his mouth to speak, then shut it again.

“I’m waiting, Bond? Please, do tell me who you think is best suited for this particular mission,” M said.

Bond frowned, and with a shake of his head, turned to stare out the window.

M sighed softly, then turned to look at her chief of staff. “Mr. Tanner, will you excuse us, please.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Tanner said with a nod, and stood. “I’ll see to Q-Branch.”

“Thank you, Mr. Tanner.”

Once Tanner had left, M turned in her chair to look at Bond. He stood, his hands jammed into his trouser pockets, his body rigid as he continued to stare out of her office window.

She stood, and walked over to stand beside him, and felt his body tense more.

“I know you’re a strong, capable woman, M. I know that,” he began in a quiet voice, still not looking at her, “I would never say otherwise. And I know you were a damn good agent in your day, but why you? It’s been a good forty years at least since you’ve been in the field.” He turned suddenly to look at her. “Don’t you dare mention Skyfall!”

“I can’t send anyone else, Bond,” M told him. “Not for this.”

Bond shook his head, and turned to look out the window once more.

“Why are you so against my doing this?”

“Why are you so hell bent on doing it?” Bond asked instead. “And don’t tell me it’s simply duty to Queen and country. I know you better than that. There’s more to this than just the death of the wife of a Station Head. What is it, M?”

M sighed.

“Gloria Worrall was a friend of mine,” she answered quietly.

“So this is personal.”

It was a statement, not a question, but M responded anyway. “Somewhat personal, yes. As her friend, I would like to know why she died. It’s also a matter of national security. She is…” M stopped, shook her head, then continued. “She was the wife of a Station Head.”

“Do you believe she was having an affair as her husband claims?”

M exhaled slowly. “Honestly? No, I don’t. Gloria loved Frank. I find it difficult to believe she was cheating on him. That said, it has been a couple of years since I’ve last seen her, even though we’ve kept in touch via email, and the occasional phone call, so things between her and Frank could have changed, and she just did not say anything.”

“How well do you know Francis Worrall?”

“Well enough I suppose. He was more Reginald’s friend than mine. I met him when Reg and I began courting. They’d been friends since school, and were as close as brothers.”

“Gloria?”

“She and I met at Oxford, and were recruited by Six together.”

“You introduced them, I take it?”

“In a manner of speaking,” she replied. “Reg and I were going out, and because he and Frank were such good friends, he would join us on various outings.”

“And Gloria would join you as well, to make it a foursome?”

“Yes.” She nodded. “It made sense. We all worked for Six, and in our line of work, having to keep so many secrets, it can put an awful strain on a relationship. It helps to be with someone who understands that you can’t always tell them everything.”

“So they eventually fell in love, and got married. Any kids?”

M nodded. “Two daughters and a son. The girls are in their late forties now, both married with children of their own. Their son, Frank Junior was a surprise.” She smiled, and chuckled softly. “Gloria and Kathryn, her eldest daughter, were pregnant at the same time. He’ll be turning twenty in a few months.”

“I’ll bet that was a surprise,” James commented dryly.

“Indeed,” she replied, then met his gaze in the reflection of the window. She could see the question in his eyes, but knew he would not ask it. “I never wanted children,” she answered him in a soft voice.

He held her gaze for a moment longer, then blinked and resumed staring out the window.

“Francis was made Station Head ten years ago,” M continued. “He, Gloria and Frank Jr. moved to the Bahamas.”

“When was the last time you actually spoke with Gloria?”

“Three weeks ago. I rang her to wish her a happy birthday.”

“How long did you talk with her?”

“Maybe thirty minutes if we were lucky.”

“And did she sound unhappy, or different in any way?”

M opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again as she frowned thoughtfully. “Now that I think about it, yes, there was a note of anxiety in her voice. I remember wanting to ask her if anything was wrong, but before I could, I was called away. But that could mean anything. It doesn’t mean she was having an affair, or… or giving away national secrets.”

“You’re right,” Bond agreed. “It could mean anything.”

“And that is what we will need to find out when we’re in the Bahamas.”

Bond sighed deeply, and shook his head.

“Why are you so against my being on this mission, Bond?” She repeated her earlier question.

“You know why,” he answered quietly.

M sighed. She did know why.

Something had changed between them after the events at Skyfall. After he’d saved her from Silva… after she’d died in his arms.

After he’d given her the breath of life.

He’d always been somewhat protective of her before the events of Skyfall, even as he’d taken great joy in exasperating her at every turn, but since her recovery from the near-fatal gunshot, Bond had become even more protective. It was only once they’d returned to London, and she had been given the okay to return to work, and she’d threatened to ship him off to Siberia that he stopped hovering. He was still protective, which she admitted quietly to herself, she found both flattering and a comfort, but no longer annoyingly so.

“I’m the head of MI6. The wife of one of my Station Heads is dead. It’s my duty to be at her funeral,” she told him. “The fact that she was also my friend makes it even more imperative that I be there.”

“Fine, attend her funeral, then fly straight back to England. I’ll stay and investigate what happened on my own.”

M shook her head.

“M, please let me do this alone.”

“I’m sorry, 007, I can’t do that.”

His hand curled into a fist in his pocket. “And how do we explain my presence? As a station head, Worrall will know I’m a Double-0.”

“I know. We’re going to use the cover that you’re my bodyguard, and also that you and I are lovers.”

Bond jerked his head around to look at her. “Lovers?”

“Yes,” she replied, holding his gaze steadily.

“Whose idea was that?”

“Mine.”

His eyebrows rose in surprise. “Yours?”

“Yes.” M nodded, and continued to hold his eyes, as she considered how much she should tell him, then decided he deserved to know it all. “For the last six months, we’ve been aware that something has been wrong at Station B, and that sensitive information is being leaked. There is some concern that Gloria may have been responsible. We need to determine if this is true, and if so, with whom she was sharing this information.”

She watched comprehension dawn in his eyes. “You think Worrall is involved somehow, and that Gloria was murdered because of it. You’ve already said you don’t believe she was having an affair, and I know you don’t believe she killed herself.”

“I didn’t say anything about Gloria killing herself.”

“You didn’t have to,” he said. “So you’re hoping our posing as lovers will throw Worrall off kilter so that he gives something away.”

“Yes.” M felt a flash of pride at how quick he’d worked it out.

“If he and your husband were as close as you say they were, it should,” Bond replied, then gave a deep sigh of resignation.

In that moment, M knew he would no longer put up any resistance to her joining him on this mission.

“If there’s nothing else, ma’am,” he said, stepping away from the window.

“James,” she called out softly to him when he reached the door. He turned back to look at her. “I promise not to take any unnecessary risks.”

Bond held her eyes for several heartbeats, then gave her a short nod, and left her office.

Moving back to her desk, M sat in her chair, and took a deep breath. It was only then she realized that her heart was pounding in her chest. And, not for the first time, she wondered at the wisdom of posing as Bond’s lover, as well as the motive behind her decision to do so.

**~007~007~007~**

M entered her flat, closing the door behind her with a tired sigh.

She’d stayed longer at the office than she’d wanted, finishing up several reports before bringing both Tanner and Mallory up to speed. They would be taking the reins at Six while she and Bond were on assignment.

She made her way down the short hallway to her living room, and was unsurprised to find Bond stretched out on her sofa, drink in hand. She’d known, even though he had grudgingly accepted the fact that she was joining him on this mission, that he was still not comfortable with the whole idea. The more she thought about it, the more she wondered what was upsetting him more, her going, or their posing as lovers. She shook her head. He was simply worried about her safety, nothing more, she told herself.

“I had a feeling you would be here,” M said, standing in the doorway.

“Did you now?”

M held up two take away bags, and watched a small smile curl his lips. “Make yourself useful, and pour me a drink while I unpack dinner.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he replied, and she heard him move off the couch as she continued down the hall to the kitchen. When she returned minutes later, he was just setting her drink down on the coffee table. “Here, let me take those,” he said, and took the plates from her, placing them on the coffee table as well.

“Thank you, Bond.”

Bond turned to face her, and cocked his head to the side, regarding her thoughtfully.

“What?”

“You’re still determined to go through with this mission?”

“Yes,” she answered, giving him a curious look as he stepped closer.

“I thought so,” he said, and before she knew what was happening, he grasped her upper arms, and ducked his head to kiss her.

M tore her mouth from his, her hand flying up to slap him before she realized she was doing it.

He caught her wrist before she could make contact.

“What the hell are you doing, 007?”

“James.”

“I beg your pardon.”

“James. My name is James, and in quiet, intimate settings, you should be calling me by my name. Not my last name, or my number, but James,” he told her, releasing her wrist. “After all, I am going on this mission as both your bodyguard, and your lover.” He moved to stand behind her.

M found herself holding her breath when he leaned in close, and whispered in her ear, “Your boy toy.” She could feel the heat of his body all along hers, and it sent a shiver of anticipation running along her spine.

“Which means,” James continued, “I will need to touch you often.” He ran his hands lightly down her arms. “Did you consider this when you made your decision?”

James trailed his fingers back up her arms to grasp her gently just below her shoulders. “How would it look to anyone around us if I did this?” He dropped a hand to caress her arse.

M bit her lip to stop the moan she suddenly felt rising within her.

“Or this…” He nuzzled her temple, “and you jerked away from me or slapped me? We’re supposed to be lovers, Olivia…” James told her, deliberately using her name, as he trailed his hand from her arse, over her hip to splay across her stomach, and pulled her hard back against him.

She gasped.

“I need you to be comfortable with my touch, with me showing you affection,” he said, as he slowly slid his hand up her stomach.

M covered his hand before he could cup her breast.

“Are you going to be able to do that, M?” he asked, brushing his thumb against the underside of her breast. “And are you going to be able to return my affections? Doting on me, your very attentive lover, as I dote on you? Are you going to be able to be free with touching me when you desire?” James grabbed her other hand, and drew it behind him so that she was cupping his arse.

“Yes…” she replied, in a voice she was pleased to hear was steady, in spite of the wild pounding of her heart.

“Are you sure?” James asked, releasing her hand to reach up and cup her cheek. He turned her face up towards him, and before she could answer him, he lowered his mouth to hers.

His mouth moved gently against hers, and in spite of being a little more prepared, it still took M several moments to relax into the kiss. He brushed his tongue against her lips then eased his mouth from hers. “Better…” he murmured, then making sure she was steady, he stepped away from her.

“Let’s eat before it gets cold,” James said. He moved back to the sofa, and sat down.

M licked her lips as she nodded, then settled down beside him on the couch, and picked up her plate.

They ate in silence for several minutes.

“So, how long have we been lovers?” James asked her, putting his fork down, and reaching for his drink. “And when did our intimate relationship start?”

M swallowed the food in her mouth. “Just under a year,” she answered. “We started sleeping together a month after the anniversary of Reg’s death.”

“Sounds good,” James nodded, and reached out to caress her knee.

She tensed for a fraction of a second, then relaxed. Bond was right. If they were going to posing as lovers, she needed to be more accepting of his touch. M lowered her hand, and absently traced her fingers over the back of his hand.

Such long fingers, she noticed, ignoring the now-familiar flutter low in her belly.

M knew she wasn’t really uncomfortable with James’ touch. Quite the opposite, truth be told. She’d known, that posing as lovers, they would need to touch, and kiss (and share a bed, a little voice whispered in her head), and be affectionate with each other. She just had not expected James to grab and kiss her as he’d done, and had been honestly surprised.

She was drawn out of her musings by the feel of his fingers whispering along the inside of her thigh. She caught his hand just before he could slip it under her skirt, and drew it back to her knee, with an amused shake of her head.

“You’re incorrigible, James,” she told him.

Bond chuckled. “Yes, I am,” he agreed, with a large smile, then gave her knee a gentle pat before removing his hand. He picked up his fork, and resumed eating.

M smiled fondly at him, and shook her head once more, then picked up her fork and followed suit.


	2. Chapter 2

“I can do the dishes myself, you know,” M told James as he followed her down the short hall to her kitchen, carrying their dinner dishes. “It’s only two plates and forks.”

“I don’t mind helping,” James replied.

M sighed quietly. She’d been hoping for a few minutes to herself.

Throughout their meal, as they’d discussed various aspects of the mission, James had continued to touch her; caressing her knee, trailing his fingers up and down her arm, rubbing his leg up against hers. He’d even managed to sneak in several more kisses.

His attentions had left her feeling somewhat flustered (and more than a little aroused, that annoying inner voice whispered at her again), and she’d been hoping to calm herself down a little while washing the dishes.

“Have you given any thought to what you’ll be wearing when we’re in bed?” James asked her, when they reached the kitchen.

M stopped, and looked up at him.

“Whoever is behind this will know who you are, so our room is going to be bugged. Audio for sure, but video is a real possibility,” he told her, placing the dishes in the sink. “I assume we will be sharing a bed, and we are going to need to make it look like we’re making love, at least a couple of times, so you will need to wear something,” he paused, “provocative.”

“I have some appropriate nightgowns, don’t worry,” she replied. 

Bond’s lips curled into a smile, and he blatantly raked his eyes over her. “I’m sure you do,” he murmured.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes, then asked him, “What will you wear?”

“I usually prefer to sleep naked.”

M snorted softly as she began to wash their few dishes. “Of course you do.”

“If you’d care to sleep naked as well, M, I certainly wouldn’t argue,” James said, as he picked up a dish towel.

“007!” Her voice was rife with exasperation, but she couldn’t help chuckling as he gave her an unrepentant, devilish grin.

He took the now clean plate from her when she finished rinsing it, and began to towel it off. “I’ll bring some pyjama bottoms, and wear those.”

M nodded, and resumed washing the dishes. When they finished, she stepped closer to him, rose up on her toes, and brushed a quick kiss to his lips. “Thank you for helping with the dishes.”

“You’re welcome,” Bond replied, and she could see the amusement and approval dancing in his eyes.

“Hang that towel up,” she told him, and gave his arse an affectionate pat for good measure before leaving the kitchen.

“Yes, ma’am.” she heard him reply with a chuckle, then follow her down the hall into the living room.

M wandered over to her drinks cabinet. “Would you like another?”

“Not at the moment.”

James words were whispered in her ear, and M felt a shiver run down her spine. She hadn’t realized he was right behind her. She closed her eyes when she felt his hands come to rest on her hips, and without conscious thought, leaned back against him.

“You’re getting better,” he murmured into her hair. “You’re not flinching anymore when I touch you.” He slowly turned her around to face him. “They just might believe we’re lovers after all.”

“James…” She was cut off by his mouth covering hers.

It was a hard, hungry kiss, nothing like the ones they’d shared earlier, and M found herself clinging to James as she kissed him back with equal fervour. She gasped when he pulled her body tight against his, and carefully maneuvered them the short distance to the sofa. The next thing M knew, she was on her back on the couch with James’ hard body covering hers.

She moaned low in her throat as James deepened the kiss, and her fingers curled into his short hair as he shifted, settling his hips into the cradle of her thighs. A fierce want surged through her as he rocked against her, his hard cock rubbing deliciously against her sex, and she felt herself growing damp.

He clasped her behind the knee, drew her leg up, and pressed harder against her, and she arched up into him, clutching at his shoulders. Christ, it felt so good.

M felt his fingers tease her nipple through her clothes, and she moaned, feeling the already hard point tighten even more. “Oh god…” she moaned when he closed his hand around her breast, and squeezed.

“I’ve always loved your tits, M.” James muttered into her mouth, as he began to unbutton her blouse.

“James!” She gasped when he slipped his hand inside, and beneath the lace of her bra to cup her bare breast. “James… James, stop…” M moaned against his lips, and arched into his touch. His hands were so hot, and felt so good.

“You don’t want me to stop,” James murmured against her mouth, as he pinched her nipple. “You want me as much as I want you, M.”

M whimpered into his mouth. She did want him, and had wanted him for far longer than she was willing to admit. But even as she longed to tell him to take her to her bed, and fuck her until they both couldn’t move… she knew she couldn’t. They couldn’t do this. Not yet… not while she was still the head of MI6.

“You feel so good, M…” he told her, as he continued to thrust against her.

“James… we need to stop…” she told him again in a breathless voice as he as he blistered a trail of kisses down her jaw to her ear.

“You want me, Olivia…” James whispered into her ear, then bit her earlobe, before raising his head to look down at her. “I know you do.”

M found herself drowning in his incredible blue eyes, and gasped when he thumbed her nipple once more. She slid a hand up to cup his cheek. “I do want you, James,” she admitted softly. “God help me, I do want you. But we can’t do this.”

“We can,” he said in a low voice as he captured her mouth once more.

M moaned against his lips. “No… James…”

“Yes, M…” James murmured as he pressed closer.

“James, please… please don’t make us do this…” M pleaded with him, even as she slid her hands down to clutch at his arse, and pull him harder against her. She could feel his cock pulse against her through their clothes, and wanted him inside her with a desperation that frightened her. “James… please…”

James hovered over her, panting softly, and held her gaze for several moments, then lowered his head.

M sighed when he pressed his lips to hers in a soft, gentle kiss. In many ways, it was more arousing than the passionate kisses they’d already shared.

“All right, M…” James whispered against her lips, as he eased his hand out of her blouse, then pushed himself off her, and climbed to his feet. His voice was hoarse when he asked, “What time is our flight?”

“Eight o’clock,” she answered quietly, looking up at him through hooded eyes.

“And what time would you like me to be here?”

“Six.”

He nodded, and she watched as he walked away, snagging his jacket from the back of the chair as he passed it. “Good night, M.”

“Good night, James,” M replied softly, aware of the unfulfilled need thrumming through her body. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, and she slid her hand down between her thighs. Her skirt had been pushed up quite indecently as they fumbled around on the sofa, and so she simply slipped her fingers inside her knickers.

It’d been years since she’d felt the need, or desire to get herself off, and she moaned loudly as her fingers made contact with her clit. She immediately began to circle the hard, sensitive knot of flesh before plunging two fingers deep inside her pussy.

“Oh god…” M groaned. It felt good, the pleasurable sensations moving through her with every stroke of her fingers, though not as good as James’ cock would have felt, she mused.

In her mind, M pictured his face as it had been only moments before when his body had been pressed hard against hers; looking down at her with such naked desire filling his blue, blue eyes, and she felt her pussy clench around her fingers at the memory.

She was close, and knew it would not take too much more for her to come. James’ touch had ensured that. She pressed the heel of her hand against her clit, and her hips bucked up into the thrust of her fingers. She curled her fingers just so, imagining James fucking her, and then she was coming with his name on her lips.

Olivia sank back into the cushions of the couch, and slowly eased her fingers out of her sex, then pulled her hand out of her knickers. She curled up on her side, and brought her fingers to her mouth. She moaned softly, imagining James licking her fingers clean.

When her breathing calmed down, M pushed herself upright, then stood. She made her way around the room, turning off lights, and making certain her front door was locked before heading for her bedroom.

When she was finally curled up in her bed, M found her mind wandering to James. Once more, since deciding to join him on this particular mission, she wondered if perhaps, just perhaps, there might be a chance for her and James when the mission was over, and she’d retired – willingly and gracefully this time – from the service.

**~007~007~007~**

James leaned back against the shower wall, moaning softly as he slowly stroked his cock.

He was hard, achingly hard, and all because of M… Olivia.

When he’d gone to her flat, it had been his intention to try and convince her, one last time, not to take part in the mission. To simply attend the funeral, then return home, and let him determine why Gloria Worrall had been murdered, and who the true leak was.

When he’d grabbed her and kissed her, it’d been purely instinctual. He had wanted to show her what she would be letting herself in for by posing as his lover, and had told her the truth when he said she needed to be comfortable with his touch.

But once he’d felt her lips under his, he’d been unable to resist taking it further. Christ, he’d wanted her for so long; more than any other woman he’d known. She’d felt so good under him, her body all soft and warm… and she’d responded so passionately to him, as he’d always known she would.

James felt his cock pulse at the memory, but refused to increase the speed of his hand. He wanted this to last just a little longer.

An image of Olivia, as she’d been when he’d left her flat, flooded his mind. Still on her back on the sofa, her blouse open, skirt bunched up over her hips, with her hand between her thighs, and inside her knickers.

James groaned.

He’d simply gone back to ask her one last question, and had stopped dead in his tracks at the sight.

M masturbating had been, without a doubt, the sexiest thing James had ever witnessed. When she’d come, crying out his name, it had taken every ounce of self-control he possessed not to storm across the room, bury his face between her thighs, and eat her out, making her come again, and again.

“Fuck!” James grunted as he came, his cum flying from his cock in hot spurts. He continued to stroke his length, until he’d milked every last drop from his body, then sagged back against the shower wall.

When the euphoria of his release wore off, James pushed himself upright, and quickly finished his shower.

A short time later, his suitcase packed, James settled back against the pillows in his bed, and folded his arms under his head. He released a deep breath as his thoughts turned to M once again.

He understood why she wanted to go on this mission, and he’d be lying if he said a small part of him wasn’t excited about having her along with him. He’d long thought that if he had been around during her Double-0 days, he and Olivia would have made an incredible team. They’d proved as much at Skyfall.

James frowned.

Except he’d come too close to losing her there, and he was afraid the same thing could happen on this mission.

He also knew that Olivia Mansfield was a stubborn woman, and once she made her mind up on a subject, very little could be done to change it. He grinned. It was one of the many things he loved about her.

As James drifted off to sleep, he remembered that M had plans to retire next month, on her terms this time, and he couldn’t help wondering if maybe this would be their chance to finally be together.


	3. Chapter 3

Closing, and locking, the door behind the retreating bellhop, Bond turned. “Stay there a moment,” he told her.

M gave him an exasperated look. “Really, 007, is this necessary?”

“Humour me.”

She shook her head fondly, as he disappeared into the bedroom, and glanced about the main room of their suite. They both knew the room would be bugged, and neither one expected to find any evidence of recording devices, but they also realized it would look suspicious if they didn’t check.

M scrubbed her hand over her face. It had been a long flight, and with the exception of a small cat nap, neither she nor James had slept in the ten hours it’d taken to get them to the Bahamas, and she felt a little weary.

“All clear.”

She lowered her hand, and opened her eyes at the sound of James’ voice, to see him making his way across the room towards her. He stopped in front of her, and lifted a hand to cup her cheek.

“You look tired,” he said softly, stroking his thumb lightly over her cheekbone.

“I am,” M replied, moving willingly into his arms as he gently tugged her closer, laying her head on his chest. She hummed quietly as his arms slipped around her, and wrapped hers around him in turn.

Not knowing for certain if their room was bugged, but expecting it nonetheless, they had decided to simply keep up the pretense of being lovers at all times. Even in their suite, just on the off chance their room really was wired. 

She relaxed into James’ arms. It felt good, M admitted to herself, to be held. To be held by him.

“I know just the thing to help,” he told her, and pressed a kiss into her hair, before he stooped, and lifted her into the air, cradling her to his chest with one arm behind her knees, the other curled around her back.

“James!” M exclaimed, quickly wrapping her arms around his neck as he began to carry her towards the bedroom. “Sweet as that thought is, I am not in the mood to fool around.”

James simply smiled, and shook his head. “Furthest thing from my mind,” he said quietly as they entered the bedroom. “Although, if that’s an offer...?”

M laughed, and slapped his arm. “Maybe later,” she murmured as she nuzzled his jaw, “if you’re a good boy.”

“I’m always a good boy,” he replied with a chuckle, as he turned his head to capture her mouth with his.

Her amusement gave way to a low moan.

James gently lifted his mouth from hers, as he knelt on the mattress, and lowered her down, placing her in the centre of the bed. Kneeling beside her, he quickly removed her shoes, dropping them to the floor, then urged her to sit up, and removed her jacket, which he tossed to the foot of the bed.

“James…” she began with a shake of her head, but was cut off when he framed her face in his hands, and kissed her softly once more.

“Olivia,” he said quietly with a gentle smile. “I thought since we don’t have to meet Worrall for dinner until eight, that we’d take a short nap.”

“Oh.” She felt her face flush.

“It was a long flight, neither of us slept, and we’re both tired,” James told her as he climbed off the bed. He toed off his shoes. “I was just trying to make you more comfortable.”

M watched as he loosened his belt, then pulled his shirt free. After loosening a few buttons, he tugged it up over his head, and tossed it onto the nearby chair. His trousers quickly followed, leaving him clad in a pair of black boxer briefs. Unconsciously, she licked her lips as an entirely different heat suffused her face, and body.

“Toss me your jacket,” he said, pointing to the garment at her feet.

She reached out, grabbed her jacket, and threw it to him wordlessly as she continued to drink in the sight of him. Her mind flashed back to the previous evening, and the feeling of his body hard against hers. In spite of her weariness, she felt a surge of arousal.

“You know,” James remarked as he draped her jacket over the arm of the chair, then turned to smile at her as he made his way back to the bed. “If you keep looking at me like that, we won’t be waiting until later.”

M fought her blush, and merely arched an eyebrow at him. She was, after all, supposed to be his lover. “Just appreciating the view, 007.”

James chuckled, as he knelt on the bed beside her. “Care to extend the same courtesy,” he fingered the button on her blouse, releasing one, “Ma’am?”

M glanced down as he released a second button, and shook her head affectionately as she lifted her gaze to his once more. “You really are incorrigible, James.”

“Mmhmm,” he murmured, then lowered his mouth to hers.

She lifted her hands to clutch at his sides as he deepened the kiss, then slowly pressed her down onto the mattress. She moaned as he shifted closer, and slipped a well-muscled thigh between her legs. It took all her control to not rock against him as he began to trail his lips along her jaw to nibble on her ear.

“Are you sure you just want to nap, M?” James breathed hotly in her ear, and pressed his thigh harder against her.

M moaned, and her hands slid down to clutch at his arse. Her mouth found his ear. “You are enjoying this far too much, Bond.”

“Yes, I am,” he whispered. “And so are you, even if you won’t admit it,” he said, then nibbled his way back to her mouth, kissing her again before she could respond.

They kissed languorously for several minutes more until James tapered off the kiss, and raised his head to smile down at her. He stroked her cheek with his fingers. “Ready for that nap?”

“Bastard,” she muttered breathlessly.

He laughed quietly, and brushed another kiss to her lips, then rolled onto his back, pulling her with him.

M nestled into his arms, and in spite of the mild arousal humming through her veins, she found herself growing sleepy once more, his heart beating a comforting tattoo beneath her ear. As sleep finally claimed her, the last thought to flitter through her mind was one of relief that he hadn’t seen her getting herself off with his name on her lips.

**~007~007~007~**

“Are you ready?” James asked her quietly as he helped her out of the car.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” M responded, then looked up at him with a frown. “I do hope I’m wrong about Frank being involved. But I don’t see how it can be anyone else.”

“I hope for your sake, he’s not involved either,” Bond replied, as he stroked her arm. “We’ll figure it out, M.”

“Yes, we will,” she said determinedly, then gave him a grateful smile. “Thank you, James.”

He smiled back, as he offered her his arm. “Shall we?”

M slipped her hand into the crook of his arm, and allowed him to lead her into the restaurant.

“I want you to keep your ears open, 007,” M told him, her voice tight as they stopped in the entrance way. “I’m not entirely sure who will be here tonight, so I trust you to be vigilant.”

“Always, ma’am,” he replied, frowning slightly.

She squeezed his arm, and he looked down at her. “I’m sorry, James.” M apologized. “I know you know how to do your job. It’s just…”

“It’s all right, M. I understand.” James smiled, then reached up to brush the back of his fingers over her cheek. “I won’t let you down.”

“I know you won’t,” she replied, leaning into his caress, and squeezing his arm once more.

Unable to resist, James ducked his head, and gave her a quick kiss. As he straightened back up, he heard a voice call out M’s name, and turned to see a gentleman about M’s age shuffling toward them.

“That would be Frank,” M told him, then removed her hand from his arm, and stepped forward to embrace her old friend, when he finally reached them.

James looked Worrall over. 

The man was about James’ height, with a stocky build. He had been once, James realized, quite fit in his youth, but age had taken that from him, leaving him with a small paunch. His hair, what he had left, was as white as M’s. He seemed, from all appearances, to be nothing more than a harmless old business man, but James knew appearances could be deceiving.

“How are you holding up, Frank?” M asked the older man.

“As well as can be expected under the circumstances,” Frank replied. “Thank you for coming, Olivia.” He shook his head, and gave her a small smile. “I mean M.”

M chuckled softly, and patted his arm, then turned to look at James, gesturing for him to step closer. “Frank, this is James Bond.”

“Ah, the infamous 007, it’s good to finally meet you,” Frank held out his hand.

“Mr. Worrall.” Bond shook the man’s hand.

“Well, shall we head in?” Frank suggested, gesturing towards the dining area of the restaurant. “We have a private room at the back. It was Gloria’s wish to have a small party instead of a wake.”

“That sounds just like her,” M remarked with a smile, as she slipped her hand into crook of James’ arm once more. “Lead the way.”

James watched as a curious look passed quickly over Frank’s face, before he gave a quick nod, then began leading them through the restaurant’s dining room.


	4. Chapter 4

“How long has this thing between you and Bond been going on?”

M dragged her gaze away from Bond’s arse as he made his way across the room, having excused himself to go to the bathroom, and turned her attention to Frank. “I’m sorry, what did you say?”

“I simply asked how long you’ve been carrying on with Bond?”

“Frank, I…”

Frank held his hand up to stop her, then lowered it to cover hers where it rested on the table. “I’ve known you too long, Olivia. I can see it in the way you look at each other, and he’s been most attentive, far more than is required by a bodyguard, even a Double-0 moonlighting as a bodyguard.”

M gave a resigned sigh. “A little less than a year.”

“Not while Reg was alive?”

“Of course not!” M replied, a scandalized look on her face. “How could you even ask that, Frank? I loved Reginald. I would never have cheated on him.”

Frank squeezed her hand. “Forgive me. I should have known better than to ask such a thing. Of course you wouldn’t have.”

M gave him a small smile. “Under the circumstances, I understand why it’s the first question you’d ask. I still find it hard to believe… Gloria?”

“I almost didn’t believe it myself,” Frank said, then looked away, but not before M saw a flash of something in his eyes. “But it’s true.”

“I’m sorry, Frank.”

Frank shook his head before turning back to face her again. He gave her a sad smile. “I keep asking myself what I’d done wrong to make her so unhappy that she had to seek attention elsewhere.” 

“I’m sure it wasn’t anything you did,” M said, watching him carefully. She was still not convinced Gloria had been having an affair. It just did not fit with the woman M knew. She was a damn good judge of character, and there was something not quite right with how Frank was acting.

Frank shrugged. “And now I will never know.” He patted her hand again, then reached for his wine, and took a long drink. “May I ask you another question?”

M nodded.

“Given Bond’s reputation, and your position as M, are you sure it’s wise to be having an affair with him?”

M smiled. She’d expected that question. “You know as well as I, that seduction is a powerful tool for a Double-0. And yes, Bond excels at it,” she told him. “I am also aware that in my position, having an affair with one of my agents will not be looked upon too favourably by the higher ups, but at this point in the game, I no longer care.” Her gaze hardened. “I won’t hesitate to send him on a mission, no matter how dangerous, if I deem him the right man for the job.”

“I know you wouldn’t,” Frank commented. “Of the four of us, you were always the toughest.”

“I was the bitch, you mean,” M replied with a grin.

Frank chuckled, and nodded. “Gloria and I always knew you’d end up running the show one day,” he told her. 

“Did you now?”

“Yes. In fact, we wagered on it.”

“Who won?”

“Gloria,” Frank answered with a dramatic sigh.

M laughed, Frank joining in. When their laughter died away, Frank covered her hand once more.

“Just promise me you’ll be careful with Bond,” he said, and she followed his gaze across the room, through the throng of couples dancing.

M felt a wave of jealousy at the sight of Bond chatting with a tall, statuesque blonde. She quickly buried the feeling, telling herself she had no right to feel that way. She and Bond were not lovers. He was simply doing the job he was being paid to do, and on her orders.

M reached out with her other hand, and patted Frank’s. “I will.”

“Good,” he replied. “I just don’t want to see you get hurt.”

“I know, Frank. Thank you.”

He gave her hand a friendly squeeze, then removed it to reach for his drink once again.

A friendly silence fell between them as they watched the couples on the dance floor, and M found her eyes darting around the room, looking for Bond. When she couldn’t find him, or the blonde he’d been talking to, she frowned, and the jealously she felt a moment ago flared to life once again.

“Would you care to dance, M?”

M looked up at the sound of James’ voice, and smiled, feeling irrationally relieved. She smiled, and nodded, then turned to Frank. “Excuse us.”

Frank nodded, and lifted his glass. “Enjoy.”

M pushed her chair back, then took James’ offered hand, and allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor just as the soft strains of ‘Moonlight Serenade’ began. She stepped into his arms, and let him lead her about the floor.

“The blonde I was talking with,” he began without preamble, “was Mrs. Worrall’s personal assistant. She told me, after a little persuasion, that for the last several months, Gloria Worrall had been quite ill, and extremely worried about her husband.”

“That doesn’t sound like a woman having an affair.”

“No.”

M shook her head.

“I’m beginning to think her death was a means to keep Frank Worrall in line,” James said. “We need to find a way to get him alone, and question him. Perhaps after the funeral tomorrow.”

“That shouldn’t be too difficult,” M replied. “He’ll probably be wired, don’t you think?”

“A very good possibility, yes,” Bond nodded, and pulled her closer, his hand travelling down her back to rest just above the curve of her arse. “We’re being watched,” he told her, spinning her just so, in order to allow her to observe Frank watching them.

“As we knew we would be.”

“Mmm…”

“I was warned to be careful about having an affair with you.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes,” she answered, with an amused smile. She slid her hand from his shoulder to the back of his neck, and began to play with the ends of his hair. “Apparently, Mr. Bond, you have quite the reputation as a ladies’ man.”

James released a frustrated growl, and frowned.

M chuckled, and tugged gently on his hair. “Stop scowling, 007,” she said. “It’s all part of the life of a Double-0, and I reminded Frank as much.” M smiled at him when he looked down at her. “I know you are more than your libido.”

She watched his gaze soften, as he whispered, “Thank you, M.”

“You’re welcome, James.” She moved her hand to cup his cheek, then moaned softly when he dipped his head, and gave her a lingering kiss. “You’re taking advantage of the situation,” M said, in a breathless voice when the kiss ended.

“Do you blame me?”

“No, I don’t.” M shook her head, and met his eyes. “Nothing can happen between us, James. You know that.”

“Why not?”

“James…” she sighed.

“If we both want each other, and I know you want me, M, why not?” James asked, the hand on her lower back pressing her closer. “Why not take advantage of the situation?”

“We can’t, James. Not yet.”

“Not yet? Does that mean…?”

M leaned forward, resting her forehead against his chin. “I’m hoping, yes.” she admitted in a soft voice, and closed her eyes, willing her suddenly racing heart to calm down. “I honestly don’t know, James.”

“Olivia…”

At James’ quiet murmur of her name, M lifted her head, and met his gaze. His usually bright blue eyes were dark, and filled with so much need, it took her breath away.

“I understand,” he told her. “I may not like it, but I understand.” He ducked his head to give her a quick kiss, then winked at her. “However, that doesn’t mean I won’t still try to take advantage of every opportunity presented.”

M laughed, and shook her head.

“What else was said?” Bond asked her, as ‘Moonlight Serenade’ ended, and another slow song began. M smiled as he made no move to take her back to their table, and continued to guide her around the floor.

“Frank asked, as we knew he would, how long we’ve been having our affair,” she replied. “And he asked if it was wise of me to be carrying on with you given my position.”

“What did you tell him?”

“That I knew full well what I was doing, that I was very aware of my position, and having an affair with one of my agents would not go over well, but that at this point of the game, I no longer cared what they thought.”

James grinned.

“Then I told him, that regardless of the fact that we’re sleeping together, that I would not hesitate to send you on a mission, no matter how dangerous, if I knew you were the right man for the job.”

James stopped dancing, and lifted his left hand from her waist to rub at his right shoulder. “How well, I know,” he said with mock seriousness.

M swatted his chest. “James!”

He chuckled, then dropped his hand back to her waist, drawing her close once again, and resumed dancing. “Do you want me with you when you question Worrall?”

M nodded. “It would look suspicious if you left so quickly after the funeral.”

“I’m going to need to get into his office at some point,” James told her.

“I know,” M nodded. “We’ll figure something out.”

They danced in silence through a third song, James subtly pulling her ever closer as they glided about the floor. “James…” she whispered with a shake of her head, and he merely grinned unrepentantly at her, as he let his hand wander down to her lower back, brushing his fingers over the curve of her arse. 

“We have some new guests,” James spoke quietly, all of a sudden before she could say anything further, and inclined his head towards their table.

M turned her head, and smiled.

“Worrall’s kids?”

She nodded.

“I suppose we should go say hello then.”

“Yes, we should,” M agreed.

James released her, then offered her his arm with a smile, and led her back to the table.


	5. Chapter 5

M stared at herself in the bathroom mirror as she smoothed her hands over the bodice of the negligee she wore. It was not a new gown, but it was one she had never worn, having purchased it several years earlier.

The bodice was made of black lace which encased her large breasts perfectly, revealing a generous amount of cleavage with the plunging neckline. An empire waist skirt flowed down to brush along her ankles, and helped to hide the fact that her body was not as firm as it had once been.

It was not especially revealing, but it was, as she’d told James that night in her flat, provocative enough to make her feel a little nervous about wearing it in front of him. 

M knew James wanted her. He’d made that fact very clear. But what truly made her nervous was that she wanted him too. A fact that James was all too aware of as well, and in just a few moments, when she walked out of the bathroom, they would have to feign making love.

She had hoped the bugging of their room would be audio only, thus only requiring a lot of overdone moaning under the sheets, and exaggerated movement on the bed to convince those listening in that they were having sex, but James had informed her, on their way back to the hotel that evening, that he’d found evidence of video surveillance in the bedroom as well while unpacking their suitcases.

M sighed. This would be a test of her willpower, knowing how much they both wanted the other.

She adjusted one of the wide straps of her negligee a little higher on her shoulder, took a deep breath, then opened the bathroom door, turned off the light, and stepped out.

**~007~007~007~**

James folded his arms behind his head as he leaned back against the headboard, and closed his eyes as he waited for M to emerge from the bathroom.

He smiled.

James knew M was nervous about them having to pretend to make love, in spite of her protests to the contrary; he could see it in her eyes. He knew why M was nervous.

She wanted him as much as he wanted her.

James knew M was worried they would get carried away while pretending to make love, get lost in how they really felt. Truth was James was worried as well. He wanted her too much.

James exhaled slowly. Tonight was going to be an incredible test of his willpower.

He heard the bathroom door open, and opened his eyes as he lifted his head from his arms. He’d turned off all lights in the suite, save the bedside lamps, but they were enough to allow him to see her fully.

James swallowed hard as M… no, he corrected himself… as Olivia stepped out wearing a black negligee.

He felt his cock begin to swell.

“Fuck, Olivia!”

**~007~007~007~**

“Fuck, Olivia!”

Olivia stopped just outside the bathroom door at James’ exclamation, and felt her whole body flush, even as a small smile curled the corner of her lips. She knew him well enough to know his reaction was genuine, and not just part of their cover.

“Is that the new negligee you promised me?”

“Yes,” she replied, as she began to walk slowly across the room. She paused when she reached the side of the bed, then slowly spun around for him. “Do you like it?”

“Very much,” James said in a low, husky voice, as he sat up, and held his hand out to her. “Come here, and you’ll feel just how much I like it.”

At his words, Olivia’s gaze dropped to his lap, and she felt her pussy throb with want at the very prominent bulge in the pyjama bottoms he wore. She swallowed, then brought her eyes back up to his.

“Come here.” James raised his already outstretched arm a little more, and wiggled his fingers at her.

Slowly, her eyes still locked with his, Olivia gathered up the skirt of her negligee in one hand, then placed her other hand in his, knelt on the edge of the mattress, and allowed him to help her up onto the bed. Her eyes widened only slightly, as he guided her so that she was straddling his thighs, her hands resting on his shoulders. She hadn’t expected this.

“James…” she whispered, as he wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her upper body closer to his. He slid one hand up along her spine to thread his fingers in her hair, and drew her head down, whispering her name in return before kissing her deeply.

Olivia gasped when James’ mouth left hers, and her head fell back as he trailed a hot line of kisses down her throat, then buried his face in her cleavage. His hands flattened against her back, and he held her steady as he began to kiss every exposed inch of her breasts. She inhaled sharply when his lips closed around her nipple, and he began suckling her through the lace.

When he moved to do the same to her other nipple, she grasped his head, and pulled his mouth back to hers, kissing him hungrily. As they kissed, James slowly began to lean back against the mound of pillows behind him, and unwilling to break the kiss, Olivia moved with him.

She felt his hands curl around her arse, her low moan lost in his mouth when he pulled her hard against him, his cock pressing enticingly against her pussy.

“You’re not playing fair, James…” Olivia murmured against his lips.

James grinned, and whispered back, “I never promised you that I would.”

“Bastard,” she swore at him, then wound her arms about his head, her fingers curling in his hair, and rocked against him.

“Christ, Olivia…” James growled, as he thrust up under her in response.

She chuckled softly, then groaned as he held tight to her arse, and continued to pull her into every lift of his hips. She could feel herself growing wet, and a small part of her wanted to throw caution to the wind, say to hell with the surveillance, and tell James to fuck her.

The rational part of her, however, knew they couldn’t do that.

Olivia slid her hand out of James’ hair to cup his cheek, and whispered his name. When he lifted his eyes to hers, he gave her a knowing smile, and nodded gently.

“Are you wet for me, Olivia?” James asked.

“Yes,” she replied with a nod.

“Let’s see,” he said, moved his hands to grasp her hips. “Lift.”

She rose up on her knees, and James slipped his hand between them and under her negligee.

“You are wet,” James grinned, then asked, “Ready?”

She nodded wordlessly, then began to slowly lower herself back down. She gasped sharply when the back of James’ hand brushed against her silk-covered sex as he removed it from under her skirt. He swiftly brought his fingers to his mouth, sucking on them loudly for dramatic effect, his eyes twinkling with amusement, as he continued to hold her gaze.

James hummed as he pulled his fingers out of his mouth, then lowered his hands to curl them around her arse once more. “Fuck me, Olivia…” he said in a husky voice.

Olivia moaned, and ducked her head to kiss him hungrily, as she began to move, his hands guiding her up and down movements. Even though they were just pretending to make love, Olivia found herself growing more and more aroused with every press of her pussy against his very hard cock.

Olivia knew she needed to end this soon, before the friction from rocking against James made her come for real, something she knew she would not be able to hide from him. She pulled her mouth from his, and gave him a look as she began to rock faster against him. He gave her a barely imperceptible nod, bent his legs slightly, and began to thrust up under her.

She moaned, and let her head fall back, then closed her eyes, and continued to moan loudly as she rode him.

“James!” Olivia cried out, and her head snapped back up, when she felt his hot mouth close around her bare nipple. She clutched at his head as he gently bit her, not realizing he’d tugged her bodice down, and whimpered as the pleasure pooled low in her belly. Christ, any minute, and she really would be coming.

With that thought, she thrust hard down against him, and gave a very loud cry of his name. Moments later, James allowed her nipple to fall from his lips, then lifted his hips beneath her one last time, groaning her name and swearing.

Olivia slumped against him, burying her face in the crook of his neck, and shuddered as if in the throes of orgasm. She felt James wrap his arms around her, and hold her close.

“That was sexy as fuck,” James whispered in her ear. “Now I am even more anxious to make love to you for real.”

Olivia whimpered softly, then raised her head to look at him.

He smiled at her, his eyes still clouded with desire, then lifted his head just enough to brush a soft kiss to her lips. “Let’s go to sleep,” he said quietly.

She nodded, and sat up straighter. “Christ,” she groaned, as she reached down to rub her knees. “I am getting too old to fuck like this.”

James chuckled. “That just means we’ll have to get more creative.”

Olivia laughed, then smiled fondly at him when he carefully tugged the bodice of her negligee back into place, then rose up on her knees as he reached a hand between them, and pretended to tuck himself back inside his pyjama bottoms. When he was done, he helped her climb off his lap.

She rolled onto her side, then stretched to turn off the lamp on the night table on her side of the bed. James did the same with the other lamp, leaving only the moonlight spilling in through the open balcony door, to give them enough light to see each other.

Olivia settled into a comfortable position, curled up on her side, as James snagged the blankets that had been pushed to the end of the bed, and pulled them up over them, as he spooned up behind her. A soft moan escaped her when she felt his erection press against her arse, and without conscious thought, she pushed back against him.

“Olivia…” James groaned into her hair, his hand clenching hard on her hip.

She turned her head back to look at him, and whispered, “I’m sorry, James.”

“It’s all right,” he replied quietly.

Olivia nodded. She could see the arousal swimming in his eyes as fiercely as it continued to hum through her body. She held his gaze a moment more then looked away.

“Are you ready for tomorrow?” James asked after several minutes of silence.

“Not really,” she said with a sigh. “Gloria was my oldest friend, it’s not going to be easy saying good-bye.”

James lifted his hand from her hip, and wrapped his arm around her waist, resting his hand on her stomach. He pulled her closer. “It never is.”

Olivia covered his hand with hers, and looked up at him again. She was all too aware of how much loss James had endured in his life. Her eyes softened, and she squeezed his fingers. “I’m glad you’re here with me, James.”

“I am too,” he whispered, then leaned down to brush a soft kiss to her lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Hearing the sniffle beside him, James reached into his pocket, and pulled out a handkerchief. He handed it to her silently.

“Thank you, James,” she whispered, taking it from him, and dabbing her eyes, then discreetly blew her nose as they listened to Gloria’s oldest daughter speak about her mother.

James placed his hand on the small of her back, and was pleased when she leaned into him. He slid his hand further around to rest on her hip, and continued his observation of the small crowd of mourners.

Most of his attention throughout the funeral had been focused on Frank Worrall, who, in James’ opinion seemed extremely nervous and edgy, rather than grief-stricken and in mourning.

James glanced around as Kathryn returned to her father’s side, and the minister began to speak once more, closing out the service with a prayer. As people around him bowed their heads, James took that moment to surreptitiously glance around.

He quickly figured out why Worrall was so anxious.

Unconsciously, he tugged M closer against him.

A collective “Amen” was spoken by the crowd as they raised their heads, and the minister began to speak once more.

“Friends, Frank and his family, Kathryn, Julie and Frank Jr, would like to express their thanks to each of you for being here today to help celebrate the life of Gloria Worrall, and they have asked me remind you there will be a small luncheon back at the Worrall’s home.”

“We have two new guests,” James told M in a low voice, as the small group of mourners began to wander away from the gravesite with the minister’s final words.

“Where?”

James subtly pointed the two men out to her. “Worrall knows they’re here. He’s been jumpy throughout the entire service, but became even more so when they showed up.”

“Dammit!” M swore. “That’s going to make him less inclined to talk to me,” she said, glancing over at Frank who was receiving condolences from people as they left. She turned back to James, and looked up him. “I think we should chance it, James.”

“I think we should too,” he agreed reluctantly.

“We need to find out who is behind this, and put a stop to it, because I really don’t believe Frank is doing this of his own free will.”

“I don’t think he is either.” James glanced around again, noting that the two men were slowly making their way with the crowd toward Worrall. “And, if we’re going to do it, we need to do so now.”

He offered M his arm, which she took, and they quickly made their way over to Worrall, and his family. James took a step back, and watched as M embraced Frank.

“We need to talk, Frank.”

James heard her tell Frank in a voice that brooked no argument. It was definitely M speaking, not Olivia, and James saw that Frank realized it as well when he gave her a brief nod.

“Kathryn,” Frank turned to his eldest daughter. “I would like you, Julie and Frank Jr return to the house to see to our guests. We’ll be along shortly.”

“All right, Daddy,” Kathryn nodded.

“Charles,” Frank looked over to a man who appeared to be around the same age as Bond, “would you please take my family home.”

“Yes, sir.”

M embraced both of Worrall’s daughters and Frank Junior, then took Frank’s arm, and led him away from the grave, heading towards the nearby beach.

James followed, noting out of the corner of his eye, that their two new friends were following them as well.

**~007~007~007~**

“Frank…”

“Wait!” Frank held up his hand, glancing nervously over his shoulder. “Just wait a moment,” he said, and reached into his pocket with a shaky hand.

M felt James tense behind her, but shook her head subtly.

“I… I’ve just turned off the wire,” Frank told her. “We don’t have much time now,” he said, then turned to face her fully, and grabbed hold of her hands. “Promise me, Olivia! Please promise me that you will keep my family safe,” he pleaded with her, his eyes filled with fear.

“You know I will.”

“Your promise, Olivia!” Frank hissed.

“I promise,” M said in a calm voice.

“Thank you.”

“Gloria was not having an affair, was she, Frank?” M asked.

“No… my sweet Gloria would never…”

“I know she wouldn’t. She loved you too much.”

A sob escaped him. “They… they told me if I didn’t cooperate they’d kill her… so, I did what they asked… I fed them information… but it wasn’t enough… they kept asking for more…” His words came out in a rush. “I tried to refuse… told them I wouldn’t give them any more information, but then they threatened Kathryn and Julie and their families… said they knew where they lived…” He closed his eyes. “I couldn’t chance it, Olivia… they’re my girls… my grandchildren…”

“I know, Frank.” M squeezed his hands.

“They killed her to show me they were serious.” His voice cracked. “They killed her, Olivia, because I wouldn’t give them what they wanted. Killed her, and made it look like she’d killed herself over guilt of her supposed affair.”

“I need to know who THEY are, Frank,” M told him. “Tell me who they are so we can help you. So we can stop them.”

“You can’t stop them.”

“Yes, we can,” she said. “But I need you to tell me who they are, Frank. It’s the only way to truly keep your family safe. You know that. It’s why you gave them the information you did. Information that wasn’t crucially vital, but yet still important enough that it’d be noticed… you knew I would catch on, didn’t you, Frank? That’s why you did it.”

Frank nodded.

“Well, I’m here, Frank. Bond and I are here now, and you need to help us to help you. We need to stop these people before they hurt your family, and anyone else.”

“You can’t…”

“We can,” M told him. “You know Bond’s reputation. You know he gets results. Let us help you, Frank.”

“Tell us who these people are, Mr. Worrall,” Bond spoke up. “I promise you, if you do, we will stop them.”

“Will you make him pay for what he did to my Gloria?”

“Frank…”

“Yes.”

“James!” M looked sharply at James as interrupted her.

Frank turned to look at Bond as well. “Do you swear it?”

“Yes.” Bond nodded.

M glared at him.

“Thank you,” Frank said, as he met her eyes once more, then took a deep breath. “Kruger. Kruger is the one pulling the strings.”

“Emmett Kruger, the National Security Minister? Are you certain, Frank?”

“Yes, I am.”

M glanced at Bond, and could see he was already working out how to proceed next. Before she could question him, a ringing phone stopped her.

Frank pulled his mobile out of his pocket, and glanced at the screen. “It’s Kathryn,” he said, taking a step back, then turning away to answer it.

“We need to be heading for the house,” Bond said softly, stepping closer to her. “Our friends are starting to get a little anxious.”

M frowned, and nodded. “Good idea,” she said, then gave him a stern look. “You and I need to talk, 007.”

“I know what you’re going to say, M,” Bond told her. “Save the lecture. It worked. Worrall told us what we needed to know.”

A hot flash of anger spiked through her. “That is not the point, Bond. You should not have…”

“M,” he interrupted her in an irritatingly calm voice. “When the mission’s over, you can tear as many strips off me as you want, but right now, we have more important things to worry about than my promising Worrall I’d kill Kruger.”

She opened her mouth to rebuke him, when Frank stepped back over to them, having finished talking with his daughter. “Kathryn wants to know if we’re on our way. I told her we were.”

M nodded. “Yes, let’s be going,” she said, as she took Frank’s arm, and began to walk back towards the cemetery and waiting car.

“Have you turned the wire back on?” Bond asked Worrall, following just a step behind him and M.

“No.”

“Good. Don’t.”

M glanced back at Bond. He gave her brief nod, which she returned with understanding, then turned back to watch where she was going.

“Kruger won’t be happy,” Frank replied, worry edging his voice.

“I know.”

**~007~007~007~**

M walked briskly down the short hallway, glancing around her as she went, the scowl on her on her face growing more pronounced with every step.

Where the bloody hell was he?

“Aunt Olivia?”

M stopped, and glanced back over her shoulder to see Julie walking toward her.

“You don’t look too happy, is something wrong?”

“I seem to have misplaced my bodyguard,” M replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

“That blue-eyed god with the fabulous arse?”

M couldn’t help chuckling. It was certainly an apt description of James. “Yes.”

“I saw him leave the house a little while ago,” Julie told her.

“You did?”

“Mmhmm.”

“How long ago was this?”

“Uhm… I don’t know, about thirty minutes or so.”

M shook her head. She had a very good idea where he’d taken off to, and felt herself growing angry with him once more, the bloody fool. 

“Are you really sleeping with him, Aunt Olivia?”

“Julie!” M exclaimed, and the young woman laughed. 

“What?!” Julie gave her a faux innocent look, then grinned. “I can’t say I blame you though. If I weren’t married, and you weren’t my favourite aunt, I’d seriously consider making a play for him.”

M laughed. “I’d forgotten how direct you can be. Just like your mother,” she said fondly.

Julie smiled. “I’ve got eyes, Aunt Olivia. I see the way you two look at each other.”

“Is it that obvious?”

“Yes,” Julie nodded, then leaned in to give her a quick hug. “I’m happy for you, and I know Uncle Reg would be too. He wouldn’t want you to be alone.”

“Thank you, Julie.” M replied, then continued, her voice rife with irritation as the two women began to make their back to the gathering. “Though if Bond doesn’t get his fabulous arse back here soon…”

“Let me guess, you’ll have him shot?” Julie asked.

“No,” M shook her head. “I’ll hit him where it really hurts.”

Julie grinned. “In the bedroom!”

“In the bedroom.”

The two women laughed.

“So tell me, Aunt Olivia, how good _is_ Bond in bed?”


	7. Chapter 7

Olivia looked up from the book she was only pretending to read, and cocked her head when she heard the lock on the door release. She slipped her right hand into the pocket of her jacket, and wrapped her fingers around the handle of her gun just as the door opened, and Bond stepped into the room.

“As my bodyguard, you do realize your job is actually to guard…” her voice trailed off when she caught sight of him as he slowly stepped further into the suite. “Christ, James! What happened?”

She quickly got to her feet, and hurried across the room to him.

He was a mess.

There was blood on his shirt, which was torn in several places, as was his jacket. His face was bruised and cut, his bottom lip split and swollen.

“Our new friends decided to introduce themselves,” Bond told her in a hoarse voice, then gave her a small, wry smile, grimacing slightly as it pulled against the cut on his lip. “Don’t worry though,” he flexed his hand, which she could see was also bruised, “I said hello back.”

The anger that had been simmering all evening dissipated in the face of his injuries. Olivia grasped his arm gently, and led him over to the small table near the balcony doors, and pulled out one of the chairs. “Sit down,” she ordered softly.

James did so with a soft groan.

“Is anything broken?”

“No, just bruised.”

“Good. I’ll be right back,” she told him, then quickly disappeared into the bathroom, snagging the ice bucket on her way.

She returned a few moments later, a towel and washcloth draped over her shoulder, carrying the ice bucket filled with warm water. She set it on the table, pulled the washcloth from her shoulder, and dropped it into the water, then moved to stand in front of him.

James looked up at her. “I’m sorry,” he told her softly.

Olivia shook her head. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Olivia…” James reached for her hands. “I’m sorry,” he repeated emphatically. “I should have told you what I was planning.”

“Yes, you should have,” Olivia agreed. “But it’s over and done with now.” She reached into the water for the washcloth, and wrung it out. “Was it worth it?”

“Yes.” He nodded, then winced when she began to gently clean the cut above his right eye.

“Good,” Olivia gave him a smile. “You can tell me about it later, once I’ve got you all cleaned up.”

“Yes, ma’am,” James replied, then closed his eyes with a sigh.

Olivia shook her head, smiling fondly.

She never could stay angry with him.

**~007~007~007~**

James’ eyes slowly opened when he felt her hand cup his cheek.

“I’ve done as much as I can here,” she told him. “I think we need to move into the bathroom, so I can finish up.”

James nodded, and when she stepped back, he slowly got to his feet. He picked up the ice bucket. “After you,” he said, then followed her into the bathroom.

“Take your jacket and shirt off,” M told him, and pointed to the vanity, “then sit.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He dumped the ice bucket into the sink, then carefully pulled his jacket off, and dropped it to the floor, then removed his gun and holster, placing them on the vanity, before taking off his shirt, and dropping it onto his jacket. He toed off his shoes, and bit back a smile seeing her eyes widen when he began to unbuckle his belt.

“James?”

“I have a cut on my leg I need you to clean as well,” he told her as he released the button on his trousers. He stopped when M shook her head, and stepped over to him.

She lifted her hand, and James inhaled sharply when she ghosted her fingers over the extremely nasty bruise coming up under several cuts on his right side, then placed her hand against him under the bruise. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with a mixture of pain and sadness.

“It looks far worse than it really is,” James told her softly. “I promise.”

She nodded, then removed her hand.

He quickly removed his trousers, and kicked them onto the pile with his discarded shirt and jacket, leaving him in just his black boxer briefs. He watched her eyes drop to the long, ugly scratch on his lower left leg.

“Christ, James.”

He shrugged, stepped around her, then hopped up on the vanity, and looked at her expectantly. “I’m all yours, nurse.”

M chuckled as he’d hoped she would. She moved over to the sink, and began to fill it with warm water. With a glance at the still open bathroom door, she grabbed the washcloth from the sink, wrung it out, then stepped between his spread legs.

“So, what did you find out?” she asked quietly, as she began to gently clean the wound on his side, being mindful of the various scratches and bruising.

Bond hissed when the washcloth touched his wounded flesh, then took a deep breath.

 

_Leaning against the wall, he watched M laugh softly at something Worrall’s oldest daughter said. He glanced around the room, making eye contact with several of the other Six agents scattered about, then made his decision._

_He pushed himself off the wall, and slowly worked his way toward the door. When he reached it, he paused and glanced back at M one last time, then slipped out of the room._

_A short while later, in a car borrowed from someone at the memorial service, Bond drove along Shirley Street, after leaving the Paradise Island Bridge from Paradise Island, heading for downtown Nassau._

_It was a long shot, James thought, that Kruger kept any record of his dirty dealings at his office, but it was a starting point. He’d learned over the years that arrogance and stupidity often went hand in hand._

_Turning north on East Street, he slowed the car when he spotted the Churchill Building, where Kruger’s office was located, and found a place nearby to park. He pulled out his mobile, and called up the email from Tanner with the building’s floor plan, and gave it another scan. Satisfied he had the layout memorized, he closed the email, switched his phone to vibrate-only, then got out of the car._

_James made his way to the building, and within minutes he was slipping inside Kruger’s office. He glanced around, then made his way to the computer on Kruger’s desk, and turned it on. Once it was up, he began to scan the files._

_He shook his head, and a wry smile ghosted over his lips when he finally found exactly what he was looking for. Yes, James thought as he fished a flash drive out of his pocket, and connected it to Kruger’s computer, arrogance and stupidity._

_He quickly transferred all the necessary files to the drive, then disconnected it, and shut down the computer. He glanced at his watch. He’d been gone a little over forty-five minutes, and knew that M would have noticed his absence by now._

_His phone buzzed._

_Right on time, M, he thought with a grin as he slipped the drive into his shoe._

_He ignored the call, and made his way out of Kruger’s office, then hurried back to the car. Once he was cruising down Bay Street, heading for the bridge to take him back to Paradise Island, Bond pulled his mobile out of his pocket._

_One missed call. M._

_James pocketed his phone again with a smile, as he slipped into the lane that would take him onto the bridge. It would be worth the bollocking she was sure to give him for not telling her of his plans, and for not answering his phone, to see her face when he gave her the information he’d found. The fact that he also loved seeing M riled up was simply a bonus._

_As he turned off the bridge onto Paradise Island, and made his way along Paradise Beach Drive to the hotel, James realized he was being followed. Knowing it would be pointless to speed up, and try to lose the tail, especially on an island this small, James continued at his current speed, curious to see how long it would take before the other person made their move._

_It wasn’t until they’d crossed the small bridge over Paradise Lake, the car following him made its move, speeding up and cutting him off. James swerved off the road, the car spinning out of control into the trees lining the side of the road before he brought it to a stop. He glanced around for the other car, then lurched forward when he was hit from behind._

_The next thing he knew, he was being grabbed and hauled out of the car through the window. The moment his feet hit the ground, a fist plowed into his gut. He doubled over with a grunt, only to receive a knee to the face._

_When he straightened up, and blinked the tears from his eyes, he recognized the two men from the funeral. He kicked out suddenly, catching the shorter of the two in the knee, then swung his fist into the face of the other._

_Fists flew as the three men scuffled. At one point, the shorter of the two men pulled a knife. Somehow, James managed to wrestle the knife away, and a few moments later, slipped the blade between the other man’s ribs._

_The second man charged with a yell of outrage, and landed a punch in James’ face, splitting his bottom lip. James retaliated with a blow to the side of the other man’s head, followed by an upper cut to the chin, and a knee to the groin._

_When the other guy was doubled over, James slipped his arm around his shoulders and neck, then drew him up long enough to snap his neck. He let him fall to a heap at his feet as he sought to catch his breath._

 

“I put the bodies in the car, moved it further into the trees, returned the car I’d borrowed from Worrall’s, then made my way back here,” James finished his story, and looked up at her from his perch on the lid of the toilet where he’d moved during his tale so she could better attend the scratch on his leg.

“The information you found on Kruger’s computer?”

“The names of the people he’s been selling information to, as well as those he’s blackmailing for said information,” James answered. “As well as several other shady dealings he’s got his hand in.”

M smiled, as she finished with his leg. “Well done, 007,” she said, tossing the washcloth into the sink.

“Thank you, ma’am,” James replied, and lowered his leg from the edge of the sink. “Kruger’s going to know I was the one who killed his boys, and that I was in his office.”

“I know,” she said with a worried frown.

“We’re going to have to get Worrall’s daughters and son on the first flight out of Nassau in the morning,” James told her.

M nodded in agreement. “I’ll ring Frank, and tell him.”

James lifted his hands to grasp her hips, stopping her as she turned to go. “I don’t suppose I could talk you into going back with them?”

She shook her head. “James…”

“M, please,” James implored her. “Kruger’s a dangerous man.”

“I am aware of that,” M replied.

“You’ve done what you came here to do, we’ve determined that Gloria was not the leak, and that Worrall was being strong-armed for information,” James said. “So, please, go back to England with the others in the morning, and let me take care of Kruger.”

M shook her head again. “No.”

“M.”

“I’m not leaving, James. I can’t.”

“Why not?”

She cupped his cheek. “For all the years you’ve been a Double-0, and I’ve sent you off on numerous dangerous missions, I’ve worried sick about you for every one of them,” she admitted in a soft voice.

“Olivia…” James pulled her closer, and laid his head against her chest.

“I know it’s crossing that line, but I can’t be on the sidelines this time, James,” she told him, wrapping her arms around him, and combing her fingers through his hair.

The agent in Bond, 007, the one that had long wanted to share a mission with M, was thrilled that she wanted to stay and see this through with him. The man in Bond, James, the one in love with the woman in his arms, was terrified something would happen to her like it had at Skyfall, and this time… he was afraid he’d lose her.

“I need to be here,” M continued. “I know it won’t stop the worry…” She shook her head, “I just need to be here… with you.”

“I know.”

**~007~007~007~**

“I need to be here,” Olivia told him. “I know it won’t stop the worry…” She shook her head, “I just need to be here… with you.”

“I know,” James replied softly, his breath warm against her breast.

Olivia lowered her head, and nuzzled her cheek against the top of his head. She knew she ought to do as James suggested, and go back to England with Frank’s family. As head of MI6, M knew this. But the woman in her, Olivia, the one who, for years, had buried her feelings for the man in her arms, the man she had fallen deeply in love with, couldn’t leave.

James shifted, burying his face between her breasts, and she moaned softly when she felt his lips on her skin. “James…”

Olivia whispered his name again as he nudged her blouse open with his chin, then nipped his way along her breast to take her nipple in his mouth, suckling her through the lace of her bra. She arched into him, her fingers clenching in his hair when he gently bit the aching tip.

She tugged his head back, and seeing the want and desire in his eyes, she groaned, then lowered her mouth to his, kissing him hungrily.

**~007~007~007~**

James slid his hand up to cup the back of Olivia’s head, anchoring her mouth to his, as the hand on her hip guided her back a step or two so that he could close his legs, then drew her down so that she was straddling his thighs.

His hands curled around the curve of her arse, and pulled her closer as they continued to kiss passionately. James tugged on the bottom of her blouse, untucking it from her trousers, and slipped his hand up inside to touch the smooth skin of her back.

James felt his cock start to harden as Olivia rocked against him in response, murmuring his name against his lips.

He hissed out of the kiss when her hand brushed against the cuts and bruise on his side.

“I’m sorry,” Olivia said, panting softly.

James shook his head. “It’s all right.”

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” she told him breathlessly, “you’re hurt.”

“So, if I weren’t hurt?”

“James….” There was a slight hint of exasperation in her voice.

“I know, Olivia,” he lifted a hand to cup her cheek, and gave her a tender smile. “Incentive.”

“Yes.” Olivia smiled softly. “Incentive,” she echoed quietly, as she rested her forehead against his. Several minutes later, she lifted her head. “I need to bandage a couple of those cuts.”

“They’re just scratches.”

Olivia gave him a look, then eased herself off his lap. “Don’t move,” she told him. “I’ll be right back.”

James chuckled as he watched her leave the bathroom, then took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm his body. He wanted her desperately. More than he could remember ever wanting a woman before, and knowing she wanted him just as much was making it difficult to keep himself in check.

James closed his eyes, and promised himself that as soon as the mission was over, that he would whisk Olivia away to a place where he could have her all to himself.

“Right, let’s get you bandaged.”

Olivia’s voice broke into his thoughts, and James opened his eyes as she reentered the bathroom carrying a first aid kit.

“Where’d you get that?”

“I brought it with me,” she replied with a smile. “As you do have a tendency to get yourself knocked around.”

James chuckled, then sat quietly as Olivia bandaged the worst of his cuts.

“Not too bad, if I say so myself,” Olivia remarked, as she stood back to admire her handiwork. 

“Not bad at all,” James agreed, checking the bandages. He looked up at her, and smiled as he stood. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” she replied, as she packed up the first aid kit, then carried it out of the bathroom.

James followed Olivia into the bedroom, heading for the bed while she headed for the closet to return the first aid kit to her suitcase.

He climbed into the bed, and settled back against the pillows to wait for her to join him.

“I thought,” Olivia began, walking slowly across the room to stand beside the bed, “that I’d take a shower before bed.” She placed her hand on his shoulder, then leaned in to brush a quick kiss to his lips. “I won’t be long.”

“Would you like me to wash your back for you?” James called out to her just as she reached the bathroom door.

Olivia paused, and looked back over her shoulder at him.

He grinned, and she chuckled.

“If you weren’t hurt…” She let the phrase hang as she stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

James laughed quietly, as he folded his arms behind his head, and closed his eyes.

In the quiet of the room, he was able to hear Olivia moving around in the bathroom, and his mind quickly supplied images to match the sounds. He could picture her as she removed her clothes, sliding her trousers and knickers down her legs, then removing her blouse and bra.

James swallowed at the image in his head of a naked Olivia, and felt a jolt of arousal shoot straight to his cock. The sound of the shower starting, sent another rush through his body, and his cock begin to swell at the thought of Olivia standing under the spray of the water.

He could picture everything perfectly. Her hands moving over her body, slick and soapy as she washed herself, her tiny hands cupping her magnificent breasts, sliding down her not so perfectly flat stomach to slip between her thighs, to build a thick lather of suds in the soft hair of her pussy.

He groaned, his cock quite hard now. 

James slowly opened his eyes, and stared at the bathroom door for several moments, then made his decision. He slipped out of the bed, and quickly removed his boxers, then padded naked across the suite, and entered the bathroom.


	8. Chapter 8

Rinsing the shampoo from her hair, Olivia felt a rush of cool air against her skin, and opened her eyes to see a naked, and very aroused, James standing in the now open shower door. She watched his eyes slide down her body, and the hunger that darkened his gaze when he brought it back to hers, made her pussy clench with longing.

“James…” She shook her head, and slowly lowered her arms as he stepped into the shower with her, sliding the door shut behind him. Before she could utter another word, Olivia found herself backed up against the shower wall, out of the direct spray of the water, with James’ well muscled body pressing hard against hers, as he kissed her voraciously.

Olivia moaned, and slid her hands up his chest to clutch at his shoulders as she kissed him back with the same intensity. She could feel his cock, hard and throbbing, against her stomach, and felt a rush of moisture flood her sex. Christ, she wanted him.

“James… stop… we can’t do this…” she murmured against his lips.

“Fuck, Olivia!” James swore, tearing his mouth from hers. “You want me. I want you. Why do you keep fighting this?”

“You know why,” Olivia replied, then ducked her head to lick the water from his collarbone, gasping when his large hand closed around her breast, his fingers twisting and pulling her already aching nipple.

“You’re only postponing the inevitable,” James told her before he captured her mouth in another blistering kiss, and pinched her nipple.

Olivia groaned. He was right. Damn him, he was right. She knew, eventually, she would cave, and they would fuck each other senseless.

However, right now she couldn’t risk it. Not when they were so close to ending the mission. There was too much at stake, and too many lives at risk. Just being with him in the shower like this was a huge gamble, and Olivia knew she needed to stop him before she threw caution to the wind, and begged him to fuck her. 

But she couldn’t. Not yet. Not when he felt entirely too good pressed against her. She’d wanted him for so long.

“We are going to have our day, Olivia,” he murmured against her lips. “And when that day comes, we are going to just fuck, and fuck, and fuck each other until we are too exhausted to move.”

Olivia whimpered, and grasped his hips, pulling him closer.

“And then, we are going to fuck some more,” James said. “I will never get enough of you.”

She felt her pussy throb. Christ, she wanted so much to give in to him. 

But maybe, just maybe, she could give in a little bit, just enough to take the edge off for both of them.

She reached between the close press of their bodies, wrapped her hand around his cock, and immediately began stroking him.

“Olivia!” James groaned, as he thrust into her hand. “Fuck, yes…”

She slid her hand up and down his length, curling her palm over the sensitive head, again and again. He was so hard… so thick… fuck, she ached to have him inside her.

“So good, M… so good…” he muttered, pulling his mouth from hers, and resting his forehead against the shower wall, as he began to jerk against her. “I… oh fuck… gonna come…”

“Mmm… yes…” She bit his collarbone. She’d known it wouldn’t take long to get him off. She tightened her grip on his cock just that little bit more without stilling the motion of her hand. “Come for me, James.”

All of a sudden, Olivia found herself pressed harder against the shower wall, James’ body thrusting hard against hers as he came with loud grunt of her name. She felt his cum spurt up between them, warm and sticky on her skin and hand, as he continued to rock into her touch. He slumped against her with a groan, and she eased her hand out from between them, bringing her hand to her mouth, licking his cum from her fingers with a low hum of approval. When they finally caved… really caved… she would have to go down on him, Olivia thought as she cleaned her fingers.

“Your turn.” His voice was a low growl in her ear, and before she could stop him, Olivia found herself being lifted in the air, and instinctively wrapped her legs around his hips.

“James!” she cried out when she felt him slide two long fingers inside her, the heel of his hand pressing hard against her clit. 

“Fair’s fair…” James murmured, biting her earlobe.

Olivia shook her head. “You’re hurt… you shouldn’t… oh god…”

“I’m not hurt that bad,” he said as he began to move the long digits in and out of her, making her gasp. “You’re so hot, Olivia… so wet… I like having this effect on you.”

She groaned.

“Just think how good it’s going to feel when it’s my cock buried inside you,” James told her. “Fucking you, hard and deep…”

Olivia whimpered at his words.

“And it will happen, Olivia…” He curled his fingers inside her, finding and stroking just the right spot.

“Yes!” She nodded, and then her head fell back against the shower wall as she felt her orgasm begin to take hold. “James… please…”

He circled her clit with his thumb as he drove his fingers harder and faster inside her, and seconds later, she came with a loud cry of his name, her pussy clenching tightly around his fingers.

She slumped in his arms, her head falling to his shoulder, moaning softly when he eased his fingers out of her once her inner muscles had released their grip on him.

“Mmm… you taste divine,” James told her, and she lifted her head with effort to see him sucking on his fingers. “I can’t wait to feast on you properly.”

They held each other’s gazes for a moment longer, then Olivia unwrapped her legs from around him, and lowered her feet to the shower floor. James stepped away from her, and they quickly washed up, then exited the shower.

Neither one said a word as they toweled off, and it was only when she’d pulled on her robe, that James turned to her, his towel wrapped around his waist.

His fingers curled in the lapels of her robe, and he gently pulled her closer, then lowered his mouth to hers in a tender kiss. “Thank you, Olivia,” he whispered against her lips. 

“Thank you, James.” she placed her hands on his chest. “I know it’s not easy.”

“No,” he agreed. “I’ve wanted you for so long. But you are worth waiting for.”

She rose up on her toes, and kissed him. “It will be worth the wait, I promise.”

“Yes, you are.”

Olivia gave him a loving smile, then kissed him again. “Let’s go to bed, James.”

James nodded, and uncurled his fingers from her robe.

“I rang Frank on my mobile before I got in the shower,” she told him, as she stepped over to the vanity, and reached for her toothbrush. “The girls, and Frank Junior will be on the first flight to England in the morning.”

“Good,” he nodded, meeting her gaze in the mirror.

They quickly brushed their teeth, then left the bathroom.

Olivia walked over to the bureau, and pulled out a pair of knickers, which she slipped on under her robe. When she turned to make her way to the bed, she was greeted with the sight of James’ bare arse as he pulled on his pyjama bottoms. She couldn’t help licking her lips. He truly had a magnificent backside.

“Enjoying the view?” James asked as he climbed into the bed, and slipped under the blankets.

“I always do,” Olivia replied, smirking when he chuckled, then padded over to her side of the bed. She reached under the pillow for her nightgown, and paused only a moment before removing her robe. She watched James’ eyes rake over her, much as they had when he’d joined her in the shower, and felt her body flush as she pulled her nightgown on.

“Before you ask,” James said softly, a smile on his face. “Yes, I am enjoying the view.”

Olivia shook her head, and laughed as she joined him under the covers, settling into his embrace once he’d turned off his bedside lamp.

“You know, don’t you,” James spoke softly against her ear, “that everything is likely to come to a head tomorrow?”

She nodded against his chest. “Yes.”

**~007~007~007~**

“Is everything set?”

_“Yes.”_

“Good.”

_“Are you certain we shouldn’t tell her?”_

“Quite certain.”

_“She’s not going to be happy when she finds out.”_

James opened the bathroom door, and looked through dimly lit room at the woman curled up in the large bed. “No, she won’t be,” he agreed quietly, a soft smile ghosting across his lips as M reached out for him in her sleep. “I’ve got to go, Tanner. Keep me apprised.”

_“Will do,”_ Tanner replied. _“And, James?”_

“Yes?”

_“Keep her safe.”_

“I will,” James said, then ended the call.

He turned out the bathroom light, then made his way to the bed just as M turned onto her back, and reached out for him once again. He slipped into the bed, and rolled up on his side next to her, propping himself up on his elbow.

“James…” M murmured sleepily, then sighed softly when her hand encountered his chest. He laid his hand on her stomach, and smiled when he felt her body relax.

James gazed down at her in the soft morning light beginning to brighten the room, and felt a mixture of desire and love swell within him.

She was, in a word, beautiful.

He’d thought so the first time he’d met her all those years ago, and looking at Olivia now, sound asleep beside him, she was, if possible, even more beautiful to him.

James caressed her cheek lightly with the back of his fingers, smiling when she breathed his name, and nestled closer. He let his eyes wander down her body, half covered by the blankets, and felt his desire grow. 

Her lace-covered breasts beckoned him, and he heeded the call, reaching out to circle her nipple with his finger. He grinned as he watched it harden beneath the lace, and felt his cock stir at the sight, then moved to bestow the same treatment to her other nipple.

M moaned softly, and arched into his touch in her sleep.

Unable to resist, James eased the lace covering the breast closest to him aside, and lowered his head to take her nipple in his mouth. As he suckled the berried tip, his hand closed around her other breast, his fingers gently pulling and twisting the stiff point before he trailed it down M’s stomach, and slipped it under the covers to cup her sex.

James knew he shouldn’t be doing this, touching her like this – not now, not yet – but the memory of Olivia naked in his arms, her pussy, slick and hot, around his fingers in the shower enflamed his desire, and weakened his resolve.

“…James…” His name was a soft whimper as she shifted closer, turning her body into his. He allowed her breast to slip from his mouth as he raised his head in time to see her eyes flutter open. She gave him a drowsy smile, and whispered his name again in a voice laced with arousal.

“Good morning,” James uttered quietly, realizing she was still half asleep, then ducked his head to kiss her tenderly. Her lips parted beneath his, and he slipped his tongue into her mouth, flexing his fingers against her. She moaned into his mouth, and lifted her hips into his touch.

He deepened the kiss.

**~007~007~007~**

Olivia was having the most delicious dream.

She was dreaming of James, moaning softly as his incredibly talented mouth and fingers worked their magic on her breasts, and arched into his touch.

“…James…” Olivia whimpered softly when she felt his hand slip between her thighs to cup her pussy, and her eyes slowly opened. She gave him a sleepy smile, and murmured his name.

“Good morning,” he said softly, then leaned in to give her a gentle kiss. She moaned when she felt his fingers stroking her through her knickers.

It was in that moment, as she arched into his touch, that Olivia realized she wasn’t dreaming.

Olivia grasped James’ face in her hands as he deepened the kiss, whimpering softly when he removed his hand from her sex, only to moan with pleasure as he rolled her onto her back, and covered her body with his. She drew her legs up as he settled his hips between her thighs, and pressed his hard cock against her.

James pulled his mouth from hers, and moved his mouth to her ear. “I’m torn between wanting to make love to you slowly, and wanting to fuck you hard and fast into the mattress,” James told her, pushing his cock more firmly against her pussy. “I will leave that choice to you for our first time.”

She moaned.

“But our first morning together, I am going to fuck you awake,” he whispered hotly. “Would you like that, Olivia? Waking up with my cock moving inside you?”

Olivia whimpered, as he punctuated each question with a hard thrust against her.

“Or perhaps you would prefer my mouth on you? Hmm?” James asked her, nipping her earlobe. “Eating you out, making you come with my tongue?”

“Fuck!” Olivia swore, as she raked her nails down his back.

James chuckled. “I thought you’d like that idea. I can’t wait to go down on you, M, and taste you properly. The sample of you on my fingers last night wasn’t nearly enough…” he told her, lifting his head to look down at her.

Olivia swallowed at the dark, hungry look in his blue eyes, then gasped when he suddenly shifted, and ducked under the covers.

“James!” She cried out when she felt him press his mouth to her pussy, and begin licking her through her knickers, his tongue working the cotton of her panties between the swelling lips of her sex to rub deliciously against her clit.

“Oh fuck…” Olivia moaned in surprise when she felt the first flutter of her orgasm, and reached down to clutch at his head through the blankets.

“I can taste you…” His voice floated up through the blankets. “So good…”

Olivia writhed under his touch. Christ, if it felt this good with him eating her out through her knickers, she wasn’t certain she would be able to survive his mouth directly on her flesh. Her eyes widened when she felt him tug the lower part of her knickers aside, and slide two long fingers inside her, his mouth closing over her still-covered clit.

“Fuck! James!” Olivia swore when, after only a few strokes of his fingers, and his tongue rubbing the wet cotton of her knickers against her clit, she came hard, her body arching off the bed as her orgasm ripped through her.

She whimpered when James eased his fingers out of her pussy, then moved out from under the blankets, and covered her body with his once again.

James slipped his fingers into his mouth, and moaned as he sucked them clean. He lowered his head, his lips brushing hers. “You taste so fucking good, M,” he told her in a hoarse voice, then caught her mouth in an ardent kiss.

Olivia moaned, tasting herself on his lips and tongue, then gasped when he pressed his still hard cock against her sensitive pussy. She grasped his head, and pulled her mouth from his to meet his eyes. The dark, hungry look was still there, and she felt her pussy clench as another pulse of arousal moved through her. She gave him a heated look, and a slight nod. To deny him now, after the intense orgasm he’d just given her, would be cruel.

“M…” he groaned, then buried his face in her shoulder as he began to thrust heavily against her.

Olivia wrapped her legs around James’ thighs, and slid her hands up along his back to clutch at his shoulders. “Yes, James… that’s it…” she encouraged breathlessly against his ear. “Come for me…”

“Fuck…” James’ curse was muffled against her throat as he thrust hard a couple more times, then came with a strangled cry of her name.

Olivia moaned at the feel of his cock pulsing against her through the thin layers of their nightclothes. She nuzzled his temple. “Mmm… James…”

“Thank you, Olivia,” James murmured in her ear, before raising his head. She reached up, and cupped his cheek as they held each other’s gaze, and whispered, “Thank you, James.”

They shared a tender smile.

“We should shower,” she said softly. “They’re waiting.”


	9. Chapter 9

James stared calmly at the gun pointed at him.

“Try anything smart, and I will fucking kill you, got it?”

James nodded, and sat back in his seat as the man pointing the gun at him, turned back around to talk to the man beside him driving the car. Bond glanced over at the shaking woman beside him. He reached out, and placed his hand over hers on the seat, and gave it a gentle squeeze.

She jumped slightly, and looked at him.

“Relax,” he told her in a quiet voice. “Everything will be all right, I promise.”

“How can you know that? We’ve just been kidnapped.”

“Trust me, Mrs. Harrison. We’re going to be fine,” he said, then watched as she closed her eyes, and took several deep breaths.

When she opened them again to look at him, she looked a little calmer.

“Aunt Olivia trusts you,” she said quietly. “So I see no reason not to do so as well.”

“Good,” James replied with a smile, gave her hand another pat, then turned to look out the window as the car sped along. In their arrogance, their kidnappers hadn’t bothered blind-folding them, or switching vehicles, after snatching the car. But, James surmised, as they hadn’t left Nassau, there was really no point.

“Do you think they’re going to kill us?”

James looked back to Worrall’s daughter. “Not immediately, no.”

She gave a short snort of laughter. “I can see why Aunt Olivia has fallen for you.”

“Why’s that?”

“You both share the same wry sense of humour.”

James grinned, then sobered quickly when he saw the fear grow in her eyes once again. “Mrs. Harrison…”

“Julie.”

“Julie,” Bond acknowledged her with a slight nod. “It will be all right, I promise you.”

“How can you be so certain?”

“Because I have a promise to keep to your aunt.”

**~007~007~007~**

M glanced at her watch when the phone on Frank’s desk rang, and frowned. Bond wasn’t due to check in for another thirty minutes; after the girls were on the plane back to England.

They’d agreed that he would accompany Worrall’s children, along with two other guards and the drivers, to the airport, and make certain they not only boarded the plane, but took off safely.

The phone rang again, and she looked up at Frank. “Put it on speaker.”

Frank nodded, and pressed the appropriate button to answer the phone on speaker. “Worrall.”

_“DADDY!”_

Frank shot to his feet. “Kathryn?”

_“They’re gone, Daddy… they’re gone…”_

“Who’s gone? Kathryn?”

_“Ben… oh god, Daddy, they shot Ben…”_

“What? Kathryn?”

M shook her head when Frank looked over at her, his eyes wide with worry. “Kathryn,” she spoke in a firm, steady voice. “Kathryn, you need to calm down.”

They heard Kathryn take several shuddering breaths, and within moments her crying gave way to breathless hiccoughs. _“All… all right…”_

“Good,” M said. “I know you’re frightened, and worried, Kathryn, but I need for you to stay calm, and tell us what happened.”

_“We… we were on one of the back roads to the airport… suddenly they were there,”_ Kathryn told them in between sniffles. _“They… oh god… they took Julie, and your body guard…”_ She began to cry harder again. _“They shot… they shot Ben!”_

Olivia looked up at Frank.

“My driver,” he answered quietly, his eyes bright with unshed tears. “He came over with us from London.”

M nodded in sympathetic understanding.

There was a sharp gasp mixed in with the crying on the phone, and both M and Frank dropped their gazes back to the phone at the panic rising in Kathryn’s voice, as if doing so would allow them to see what was happening.

_“Someone’s com…”_

The line went silent.

“Kathryn?!” Frank said anxiously, reaching for the handset. 

Just at that moment, the door to Frank’s office opened. 

M’s hand slipped into her jacket pocket, her fingers curling around the handle of her gun as she turned in her chair. She relaxed immediately when she recognized the agents entering the office, and let go of her gun.

Before she could acknowledge them, however, the dark-skinned woman shook her head, and held up her hand to stop her, and brought her other finger to her lips.

M nodded, then glanced over at Frank to see him holding the phone in mid-air, watching the two agents move about the office. M reached out to grab the handset from him, and placed it back in the cradle, then turned her attention back to the agents.

Several minutes, and several destroyed monitoring devices later, M stood, and addressed the young woman standing before her. “Not that I’m not pleased to see you, Miss Moneypenny, but why are you here?”

Moneypenny smiled. “Mr. Mallory sent us at 007’s request, Ma’am,” she answered, then put her finger to her ear for a moment before looking over at Frank. “Mr. Worrall, your son and daughter are safe, and are on route here. Also, your driver is still alive, although in critical condition, and is being taken to hospital.”

“Oh thank god,” Frank exhaled in a shaky voice, and sank down into his chair.

M permitted a small smile to briefly grace her lips, then turned back to Moneypenny, and lifted an inquisitive eyebrow. “007 requested back up?”

“That’s what I was told, yes ma’am.”

She frowned. “When did he do that?”

“I believe he spoke with Mr. Mallory, and Tanner, last night, ma’am,” Eve replied. “We were sent out via military transport not long after.” She handed M a folded piece of paper. “I was told to give you this.”

“We do have agents here,” Frank spoke up.

M bit back a small smile at the hint of pique she could hear in his voice, as she unfolded the paper, and scanned it quickly.

“Yes, sir,” Moneypenny said. “007 simply wanted agents he knew personally, who’ve had no chance of being blackmailed or turned, to help insure your and M’s safety.”

Frank sighed, and nodded.

“How many is we?” she asked, refolding and pocketing the note.

“Five, Ma’am,” Eve answered. “Edwards and Johnson are escorting Mrs. Davies and her brother back here, and Marshall is accompanying Mr. Jackson to the hospital.”

“No one is following Bond?”

“No, ma’am, but it’s all right, we’re tracking him,” the other agent answered.

“How? Bond’s not chipped.”

“He’s got a tag on him,” Moneypenny answered, then looked at the other agent. “Blake.”

Blake handed M what looked like a mobile phone. She looked down at the screen to see an image of Nassau, and a red dot moving towards the southwest part of the island.

“As you can see, Ma’am,” Blake said, “We know exactly where he is.”

“Assuming of course, his abductors have not found the tracking device, and are leading you on a wild goose chase,” M said, her eyes still on the display in her hand. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the young man frown.

“Yes, ma’am,” he murmured. “But it’s highly unlikely in this case.”

“Why is that, Blake?”

Before the agent could answer, the phone on Worrall’s desk rang.

M looked up, and over at Frank.

“Kruger.” They said at the same time.

“On speaker, Frank.”

“Yes, M,” Frank replied, then reached out to press the speaker button on the phone. “Worrall.”

_“Tsk, tsk, tsk, Frank…”_ Kruger’s voice came over the speaker. _“I told you what would happen if you didn’t cooperate, didn’t I?”_

“Emmett…” Frank began.

_“Do be quiet, Frank,”_ Kruger said. _“It’s the little, white-haired bitch I want to speak with now. I know she’s the one calling all the shots.”_

M placed her hands on the desk, and leaned towards the phone. “This is the white-haired bitch, what can I do for you, Mr. Kruger?”

_“Ah, M… or may I call you Olivia? After watching you and James the last two nights, I feel as if I know you already.”_ He laughed harshly.

“What can I do for you, Mr. Kruger?” M repeated.

_“Feisty old broad you are, straight down to business, I like that,”_ Kruger said. _“I can see why James enjoys fucking you.”_

M did not reply.

_“Very well, straight down to business it is,”_ Kruger said, and his voice grew hard. _“Now, listen carefully. If you want to see these two alive again, you will do exactly what I tell you.”_

**~007~007~007~**

“Ma’am, I really don’t think this is a good idea.”

“So you’ve said three times already, Moneypenny.” M replied as she walked briskly towards the waiting car in front of Six’s Bahamian location, Frank keeping pace beside her.

“Bond gave us explicit instructions in regards to your safety, ma’am. We were told, in no uncertain terms, to keep you out of harm’s way.”

M stopped suddenly, and turned to face the two agents. “And do you work for me or Bond, Miss Moneypenny?” she asked archly.

“You, ma’am,” Eve replied, a hint of a blush stealing over her cheeks.

“You’d do well to remember that,” M told her, then resumed walking to the car.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Bond’s not going to be happy about this.” M heard Blake say quietly to Moneypenny.

M bit back a small smile as she climbed into the backseat of the car, Frank sliding in beside her. Blake was right. Bond was not going to be happy in the slightest. In fact, he would be downright livid to know she was deliberately putting herself in the line of fire, especially after she’d promised him not to take any unnecessary risks.

This was a dangerous move on her part, M realized, as the car sped away. However, she’d known the moment the call with Kruger had been terminated, that he would kill James and Julie regardless of giving his word otherwise.

But she also knew James had a plan, and she needed to give him time to implement it. She just hoped he knew what he was doing.

Her fingers curled around the note in her pocket.


	10. Chapter 10

“Your boss is quite the woman, Bond,” Kruger said, turning to face Bond after hanging up the phone. “Tell me, is she as good in bed as the videos suggest? Or were you merely fucking her to get all the best assignments?”

He pushed himself away from his desk, and wandered over to where Bond and Julie sat in the middle of the room, each tied to a chair. He reached out to run his fingers through Julie’s hair. “I prefer my women younger, with tighter, supple flesh, and untouched so I can break them in properly.”

Bond watched Julie flinch, and Kruger’s lips curl into malevolent smile. “But after watching the two of you, I think I may have to fuck her once just to see how good her pussy is, especially if it can entice the great James Bond.”

Bond glared at Kruger, refusing to rise to the bait.

Kruger pulled his hand away from Julie, then walked back over to his desk, and leaned against it. “Now, I don’t believe, for one moment, that old bitch is going to do what I told her,” he said, and reached for the gun that was sitting on the corner of his desk.

Bond kept his eyes on Kruger as he slowly, and methodically, worked at the knots securing his wrists.

“I should shoot one of you now.” He pointed it at them, aiming first at Bond, then at Julie. “But I think I’ll wait and see what she’s going to do,” he said, as he lowered the gun, thumbed the safety on, then slipped it into the holster on his thigh.

The door opened, and a tall, well-muscled, dark-skinned man with a bald head entered the room, and hurried over to Kruger. They spoke in hushed voices, and Bond watched a grin spread across Kruger’s face. He glanced over at Bond, as he continued to speak to the younger man.

After several minutes, Bond saw the new guy nod before he turned, and quickly left the room.

“I was right,” Kruger said. “Your precious M is so used to giving orders she’s forgotten how to take them.”

Bond grinned.

“You smile now, Mr. Bond, but you soon won’t be,” Kruger told him, then pushed himself away from his desk, and walked over to where James and Julie sat. He leaned over, bringing his mouth next to Bond’s ear, and continued in a low voice, “Not when I have that silver-haired bitch bent over my desk, fucking that old cunt of hers until she screams, and I’m filling her with my cum.”

James’ hands clenched into tight fists behind his back; he refused to give in to Kruger’s taunts. He’d promised Worrall he’d kill the man for killing his wife, and now he vowed to kill him for simply talking about touching M in such a fashion.

“Something tells me she’d enjoy having a real man fuck her for a change,” he said, and straightened up, and stroked his hardening cock through his pants. “Tell me, Bond, have you fucked those magnificent tits of hers yet? They may sag, but I bet they feel glorious around your prick.”

There was a knock on the door.

“Yes?!”

The door opened, and another man, this one shorter with a shock of blond hair, stuck his head into the room. “We’ve lost contact with our team following the car.”

“What!?”

“We’ve lost…”

“I fucking heard you the first time!” Kruger shouted. “How the hell did that happen?”

“We don’t know.”

“Then fucking find out!”

“Yes, sir!” The other man ducked out of the room, closing the door behind him. With a howl of rage, Kruger spun around, and before James could brace himself, his head snapped back as Kruger punched him in the face.

He grabbed a handful of Bond’s hair, and yanked his head back hard so that James was forced to look up at him. “What is she up to?”

Bond licked the blood from the corner of his mouth, then smirked. “What makes you think I know?”

Kruger punched him again, and James heard Julie gasp.

“Because you’re the one fucking her, you’re the secret agent. You’re obviously the one who planned all this.”

Bond laughed as he met Kruger’s eyes. “You’re just like every other man out there, you underestimate her.”

“What’s to underestimate? She’s a woman, and an old one at that.”

James shook his head. “You’re a fool, Kruger. You see, in your words, an old woman, and you expect her to be weak and feeble-minded. She did not get to her position as head of MI6 by being stupid.”

“No, she probably fucked her way to the top,” Kruger sneered.

“You’re even more of an idiot, then, if you think that,” Bond told him. “And you’re going to regret it.”

Kruger’s fist connected with Bond’s stomach this time, knocking the breath out of him. “Just for that, I’m going to fuck her extra hard, just for you, and when I’m done with her, I’m going to make her watch as I kill you, before I fuck her one last time, then kill her as well.”

“You’re a sick bastard!” Julie said suddenly in a shaky voice, then cried out when Kruger swung out, and slapped her across the face.

“Jealous? Would you like me to fuck you too?” Kruger asked as he moved to stand behind Julie. He grasped her face hard in his hands, and tilted her head back to look down at her. “You’re also not as young as I like, but I could make an exception for you,” he told her, then dropped his hands to grab her breasts. “You have nice big tits,” Kruger said, pinching her nipples hard through her clothes, making her cry out. “And, you’re responsive; I like that in the women I fuck.”

“Leave her alone, Kruger!” Bond growled through clenched teeth.

“Or what, Bond?” Kruger asked as he continued to squeeze Julie’s breasts. “What will you do?”

“Kill you,” James said simply. “And that is a promise.”

Kruger laughed, then grabbed a fistful of Julie’s hair, wrenched her head back, and covered her mouth in a bruising kiss. Another knock on the door had Kruger releasing Julie. He licked his lips, and tugged his shirt back into place, and walked back over to his desk as he called for the person to enter.

The door opened, and the same bald man from before stepped into the room.

“Well?”

“We found the Jeep.”

“And?” Kruger asked in an irritated voice.

“Burrows is dead,” Baldy answered.

“What about Hudnell and Heath?”

“No sign of them.”

Kruger swore. “Where was the Jeep found?”

“Watson Boulevard, just after the Adelaide turn off, in the brush.”

“Son of a bitch! They know where we are.”

“Problems?” James inquired with a chuckle.

Rage filled Kruger’s face, and he glared at Bond. He pulled his gun from the holster, cocked it, and aimed it at Bond’s head. “Where is it?”

“Where’s what?”

“The homing device you’re obviously wearing.”

“What homing device? Your men searched me when they grabbed us, Kruger,” Bond told him, and the corners of his mouth curled slightly. “It’s obvious one of your men talked.”

“None of my men would dare talk.”

“Why, because you’re so much fun to work for?”

Kruger scowled.

“You’re not so sure now, are you?” James grinned. “Your men have obviously realized they stand a better chance cooperating with us than not.”

Kruger swore, and turned the gun on Julie. “I warned Worrall what would happen if he didn’t cooperate, but did he listen? No. Even killing his wife,” Julie gasped, but Kruger just kept talking, “didn’t stop him from calling that old bitch for help. But maybe another body on his conscience will get him back in line.”

“And what will killing me get you?” James asked in an attempt to draw Kruger’s focus away from Julie.

Kruger swung the gun around to point it at James once again. “It will get me the head of MI6, that’s what it will get me.”

Bond laughed as he felt the rope securing his hands finally loosen. “Not in the way you think.”

Before Kruger could form a response, the short blond from earlier burst into the room, breathing heavily. “Boss! We’ve got trouble!”

“What is it?”

“The Defense Force is surrounding the building.”

“Stay calm,” Kruger said, as he holstered the gun, then walked to the door. “I will handle this.”

“You don’t really believe they’re going to listen to you now, do you, Kruger?” Bond asked, then grinned broadly. “They know what you’ve done. I made sure of that.”

A slow, nasty smile spread across Kruger’s face. “You had no time to do that after you left my office last night,” he said. “You were too busy fucking that old woman.”

Bond met Kruger’s gaze head on. “Are you sure about that?”

Kruger’s eyes narrowed.

Bond smirked.

“Harris, Boyd!” Kruger snapped, and his two men hurried out of the room, to wait on the other side of the door.

Kruger looked back at Bond and Julie with hard eyes. “I won’t be long, and when I come back, I intend to keep my promise…” He stepped out of the room, “to both of you,” he finished, then slammed the door shut.


	11. Chapter 11

Bond counted a full minute before pulling his hands free from the now loose ropes binding his wrists. He bent and quickly untied the ones securing him to the chair, then moved over to Julie and began working on the ropes on her ankles.

“Is it true?” she asked, sniffling. “Did he really kill my mother?”

“Yes,” Bond answered.

Julie pulled in a shuddering breath. “So, she wasn’t having an affair? She didn’t kill herself?”

“No.”

“Oh thank god,” Julie said. “I never truly believed it. Mum loved Dad too much to ever cheat on him, let alone take her own life.” She glanced back over her shoulder. “Does my father know?”

“Yes,” James told her, releasing her ankles, and moving to the ropes on her wrists. “Kruger killed her to keep your father in line, and threatened to do the same to you, and your siblings, if he didn’t do as Kruger said.”

“That’s why he was so insistent on the three of us going to back to England today.”

“He was trying to protect you,” James said, easing the rope away from her wrists, then stood. He placed his hand on her shoulder, and she looked up at him as she rubbed her wrists. “When we get out of here, talk with your father.”

Julie nodded.

James gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze, then walked over to the door. He crouched down, balancing on the balls of his feet as he reached back to slide open the heel compartment of his shoe, and remove his lock picking tools. He slid the heel back into place, then quickly went to work on the lock.

Once he heard the lock release, he stood, shoving the tools into his pocket, then carefully eased the door open just enough to peer out into the hall. He closed the door, and turned to Julie. “We’re going to have to move quickly, are you up for it?”

“Yes,” Julie nodded.

“Good. Stay behind me, and do what I tell you.”

“All right.”

James opened the door once more.

**~007~007~007~**

“This thing with Bond,” Frank’s voice broke into her thoughts, and she turned from staring out the window as the Bahamian Defense Force quietly and efficiently surrounded the warehouse that was Kruger’s apparent hideout.

“Yes?”

“It was just part of the mission, wasn’t it? You’re not really having an affair with him, are you?”

M held his gaze without speaking for several moments, then sighed and shook her head. “No, I’m not having an affair with him,” she answered quietly. “It was just part of the mission.”

“I think it was, and is, a little more than that,” Frank said, regarding her carefully. “Or at least you would like it to be.” She did not respond, and his eyes widened. “You really do care about him, don’t you, Olivia?”

“Yes,” she admitted softly.

“I daresay you’re in love him,” Frank said, thoughtfully. “The last time I saw that look in your eyes, Reg was still alive.”

Before she could respond, there was a soft knock on the window, and she turned to see Commander Dillet of the Defense Force standing outside the car. She rolled down the window, and looked up expectantly.

“We’re in position,” Dillet began without preamble. “However, Kruger is aware that we’re here.”

M nodded. “We had a feeling he would be.”

“We did,” Dillet agreed.

“What else, Commander?” M asked, when she noticed the man hesitate.

“We’ve found evidence that the building is wired.” M felt her heart drop, but kept her face impassive. “Are you in contact with your man inside?”

“No.” She shook her head, and got out of the car. “We only have the tracking device on him.”

Dillet frowned.

“Why?”

“I was hoping perhaps we could use him to deactivate whatever setup Kruger has with the explosives.”

“007’s first priority will be to get Mr. Worrall’s daughter to safety,” M told Dillet, but even as she said the words, M knew that if given the chance, Bond would go after Kruger, and kill him; she’d seen the look in his eyes when he promised Frank.

Dillet nodded his understanding, then ventured another question. “If needed, may I commandeer your people?”

“Yes.”

“Thank you,” Dillet replied, then reached up to place his finger against his ear. “There’s been more movement inside,” he told them. “Kruger may be trying to make a run for it. If you’ll excuse me, I’m needed.”

M nodded, and watched Commander Dillet walk over to where several of his men stood, and began giving orders.

“Bond will look after Julie, won’t he?” M turned to see Frank standing beside her as she leaned back against the car. She hadn’t realized he’d got out of the car as well. She met his worried gaze, and smiled at her old friend as she answered, “Yes.”

As she turned back to watch Dillet’s men move in slowly on the warehouse, a part of M, the part that was Gloria’s friend, hoped James would be given the opportunity to take Kruger down before Dillet’s men did.

**~007~007~007~**

Bond peered around the corner, and spotting one of Kruger’s men, gestured for Julie to stop. He glanced back at her, and put his fingers to his lips.

She nodded.

Assured she wouldn’t move, James crept silently around the corner, and quickly knocked the man out with a hard punch to the face.

“All clear,” he called back to Julie.

“Is he…?”

“No,” James answered, as he picked up the man’s gun, and extra ammo clips. The clips he pocketed, then checked how many rounds were left in the clip in the gun. “Let’s go,” he told her.

They moved quickly, but quietly down the hall towards where Bond remembered entering the building, and did not encounter any more of Kruger’s men. Bond found this both a relief, and a worry, especially as he was not certain how many men Kruger had working for him.

Bond stopped suddenly just before rounding the final corner.

“Why’d we stop?”

“Ssh!” He hushed her, then carefully checked around the corner. He swore under his breath as he counted four men, and Kruger, blocking the door.

“Is it set, Boyd?” Bond heard Kruger ask.

“Yes, boss.”

Bond’s eyes narrowed when he saw the blond man from earlier hand Kruger a small device which he immediately strapped to his left wrist. Bond felt his stomach drop when he realized what it was.

“Fuck!” he swore softly.

“What?”

“Kruger has this place wired to blow,” he answered.

“Oh god!”

Bond turned away from Kruger and his men, and grabbed hold of Julie’s shoulders. “I need you to stay calm,” he told her. “I promise you, we will get out of here, but I need you to stay calm.”

Julie took a deep breath, and nodded.

“Good,” Bond said, and gave her a quick smile. “When I tell you to, I want you to make a run for the door.”

“What are you going to do?” she interrupted him.

“I’m going to clear the way.”

“How?”

“Never mind that, just be ready. When you hear me tell you to run, RUN! Get outside, don’t look back, and just run. The Defense Force is out there, which means M, and your father are as well.”

“How do you know dad and Aunt Olivia are out there?”

“Because it’s part of the plan,” he said simply, as he peeked around the corner once more. He nodded to himself, then looked back at Julie. “Ready?”

**~007~007~007~**

M’s head snapped up at the sound of gunfire.

“That came from inside the warehouse,” Frank said. “You don’t think…”

M shook her head. “No. I think 007 is on the move.”

“How can you know that?”

A slow grin spread across her face, and she chuckled softly. “Can’t you hear the angry shouts? That sounds just like the kind of mayhem Bond brings to the fore when he’s doing his job.” 

Frank shook his head, and smiled fondly at her, then quickly sobered. “You don’t think Julie…”

“Frank, stop worrying. Bond will look after her, and get her out safely!” M told him in a sharp voice.

“I can’t help it. She’s my daughter,” Frank said, in a voice just above a whisper.

M turned to Frank, and reached out to grasp his hand. “I know, Frank.” She squeezed his fingers in apology. “I’m worried about both of them,” she admitted. “But I know James, and he will take care of her.”

Frank returned the gentle pressure of her fingers, and nodded.

M gave him a reassuring smile. “Think positive.”

“I’m trying.”

Suddenly there was a commotion with Dillet’s men, and as M turned to see why, movement just in front of the warehouse caught her eye. She squeezed Frank’s hand hard when she realized it was Julie running toward them.

“Frank! Look!”

“Oh thank God!” Frank exclaimed.

Moments later, Julie was stumbling into her father’s arms, sobbing quietly. M looked back at the warehouse expectantly. After a couple of minutes had passed, and no Bond appeared, M turned back to Frank and Julie, and grasping her shoulders, spun the younger woman around.

“Where’s Bond?” she asked, trying very hard to hide the panic she could feel rising within her. It was a feeling she’d felt many times over the years when she’d had to send him into a dangerous situation, and one she had never truly learned to squash. When Julie did not answer right away, M shook her. “Julie! Where is James?”

Julie blinked, then focused on M. “He… he went after Kruger,” she answered in a shaky voice. “Said he made a promise to my father, and that he intended to keep it.”

M swallowed back the curse that was on the tip of her tongue. She’d known James would go after Kruger if given the chance. Her heart raced; the small part of her that hoped James killed the bastard, warring with the woman in love with him.

“I’m sorry, Aunt Olivia,” Julie told her. “I tried to talk him out of it, but he wouldn’t listen.”

A wry smile tugged at the corner of M’s mouth. “That sounds just like him,” she said, then drew Julie close for a quick hug. “I’m glad you made it out safely.”

“Thank you,” Julie replied, returning the brief embrace. She met M’s eyes when she straightened up. “He’s going to make it out, Aunt Olivia.”

M nodded, as she slipped her hand inside her pocket, and curled her fingers around James’ note. “Yes, he is.”

The words had no sooner left her mouth, when the warehouse suddenly exploded.


	12. Chapter 12

Bond looked back at Julie. “Ready?”

“Yes.”

Gripping the gun tighter, James took a deep, steadying breath, then stepped around the corner. He fired twice, taking out two of Kruger’s men - Boyd, he noted with a small measure of satisfaction was one of them - then charged them.

The other two men rushed at him as well. The three men wrestled, the gun in James’ hand falling to the floor as they threw punches and kicks. Harris managed to grab both of his arms, and held him as the other guy threw several punches into his gut. He grunted as the breath was knocked out of him. 

“Hold him!” Kruger yelled. “I’ll take care of him, then you two can go find the girl.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Bond could see Kruger pulling his gun from its holster, and aiming it in their direction. He lunged to the left just as Kruger fired, pulling Harris into the path of the bullet.

Harris cried out as the bullet caught him in the shoulder, and released Bond, who immediately threw his elbow back, catching the other man in the nose. He heard the crunch of the bone breaking, and spun around to hit him again.

Kruger fired again, and the bullet grazed James’ left bicep before hitting Harris in the chest, killing him instantly.

Before he could turn around, the remaining man grabbed Bond from behind and squeezed. James threw his head back hard, head-butting the man in the face, and kicking back with his foot, smashing the other guy’s knee. He released Bond, and staggered backwards, but not before James managed to snatch his gun from the man’s jeans.

He swung around, gun raised, and swore when he realized Kruger was no longer there.

“Julie!” He called out, hoping like hell that Kruger had gone in the opposite direction. He breathed a small sigh of relief when she burst around the corner. He gestured at the door with his head. “Get out of here!”

“But…”

“No buts! Go!”

“James… Kruger! He…” She gestured down the hall across from she’d been hiding as she hurried over to the door.

“I know,” he told her, as he began moving in that direction. “Get out of here!”

Bond heard the door open, but did not look back to make sure she’d gone out as he took off after Kruger. He caught up with him a few minutes later, just outside of a large door. 

He fired a shot at Kruger’s feet, then another just over his shoulder.

“There’s no escape, Kruger.”

“Ah, but that’s where you’re wrong, Mr. Bond,” Kruger replied as he stopped short, then quickly turned, pulling the trigger as he did.

James grinned when there was no shot fired. “You really should learn to keep your gun loaded, Kruger.”

Kruger swore, and threw his now useless pistol at James.

James stepped to the side, his own gun still trained on Kruger, as the gun sailed past him to land with a thud on the floor.

“I won’t let you take me, Bond

“I wasn’t planning to take you anywhere.”

“You’re just going to kill me, is that it?”

“That’s the plan, yes.”

Kruger raised his left arm. “If I go, you’re going with me,” he said, turning his wrist so Bond could see the device on his arm. The button had been pushed, and James could see the time on the display counting down. “The good news is there is a way to deactivate the bomb, on the bomb itself. The bad news…” He grinned maniacally, “there’s a little less than two minutes left, and you have no idea where the bomb is.”

James frowned, and watched Kruger’s smile grow.

“So you see, you’re never going to fuck your precious M again,” Kruger taunted, then laughed evilly. “Shame though… I really was looking forward to fucking her…”

He stopped mid sentence as James’ bullet entered his skull. His eyes widened in shock before he dropped to his knees, then fell face first to the floor.

“For Gloria and Frank,” he said with a grim look on his face, then stepped over Kruger’s prone body, and kicked open the door, praying his instincts about where Kruger had been heading was right.

He smiled.

The timer ran out.

**~007~007~007~**

“He’s going to make it out, Aunt Olivia.”

Olivia nodded, as she slipped her hand inside her pocket, and curled her fingers around James’ note. “Yes, he is.”

The words had no sooner left her mouth, when the warehouse suddenly exploded

Olivia barely remained on her feet as the shockwave of the blast buffeted her and everyone around her. Debris flew everywhere, and flames reached for the sky.

“No…” she whispered, as she felt as if her heart had stopped.

Pain lanced through her. Even worse than the pain she’d felt when she’d ordered Eve to take the shot that had almost killed him in Istanbul.

Her vision went out of focus, and she began to sway.

“…James…”

She felt two sets of hands steady her, as the tears in her eyes began to spill down her cheeks. She shook her head. No. No, he couldn’t be dead. Not now, not when they were so close to finally having each other.

“Oh god, Aunt Olivia… I’m so sorry,” Julie said softly, her voiced laced with shock.

Olivia stared straight ahead, as she fought to get herself back under control. She was still the head of MI6 after all, and it would not do for her to be seen as weak and emotional. This was not the first time she’d been confronted with the prospect of losing an agent – of losing James – and she needed to deal with it accordingly, as she had numerous times before.

She swallowed hard, and tried to pull on a dispassionate mask, but the ache in her heart would not let her, wouldn’t loosen its grip.

“Olivia, come with me,” Frank said, and she felt him begin to guide her back to the car. “Let’s go. There’s nothing else we can do.”

Nodding absently, Olivia blinked against the tears in her eyes, then inhaled sharply, and yanked herself from their grasp, stumbling forward.

“Olivia!?” Frank called after her. “Olivia, come back!”

She ignored him.

Tears blurred her eyes as she rushed towards what was left of the warehouse.

“Aunt Olivia, what are you… oh my god!”

Olivia reached James just as he fell to his knees. She dropped to hers in front of him, and wrapped her arms around him. A sob escaped her when she felt his arms wrap around her as well, and pull her body hard against his.

“James! Oh thank god… James…” she gasped, then moaned as his mouth found hers in an almost desperate kiss. “I love you…” Olivia whispered against his lips. “I love you…” she murmured again between frantic, breathy kisses.

James grasped her face in his hands, and gently pulled her back. “About time,” he said, smiling tenderly. He stroked her cheeks with his thumb. “I love you too, Olivia,” he told her quietly, covered her mouth again, kissing her deeply.

When the kiss ended, Olivia buried her face in the crook of his neck, and held him tightly. “I thought I’d lost you,” she muttered into his skin. “I thought…”

“You didn’t…” James soothed her, one hand stroking her hair, the other rubbing her back. “You didn’t lose me, Olivia.”

They held each other for several moments, before Olivia lifted her head, and gave him a large watery smile. She cupped his cheek. “I’m glad you’re all…” It was at that moment that she noticed the torn sleeve, and blood on his left arm. “You’re hurt!”

“It’s nothing,” James told her.

“You’re bleeding, James! It’s not nothing,” she said, tearing away the sleeve of his shirt to get a better look at his injury.

He grabbed her hands. “Olivia.” His voice was soft but firm, as he slipped a finger beneath her chin, and forced her to meet his gaze. “It’s just a scratch. Honestly, I am fine.”

“What happened?”

“Kruger’s a lousier shot than you are.”

A half-laugh, half-sob escaped her, and her eyes filled with fresh tears as she realized, once more, just how close she’d come to losing him. The realization must have shown on her face, as James slid his hand up from her chin to cup her cheek, whispering softly, “Olivia…” before leaning in and pressing his mouth to hers in a gentle kiss.

Her fingers curled in the front of his shirt, and she clung to him, returning his kiss as lovingly as he bestowed it. She smiled up at him when their lips finally parted.

James smiled back, and she saw him glance over her shoulder. “Worrall, and the others are heading this way,” he told her softly.

She nodded. “Help me up!”

“Yes, ma’am,” he chuckled, and slowly got to his feet, then held his hand out to her.

“Oh shut up,” Olivia retorted, as she placed her hand in his outstretched one, and allowed him to pull her to her feet. Her eyes twinkled at him, as he continued to grin at her. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he replied, and drew her against him, draping his left arm about her shoulders. She wrapped her arm around his waist, and leaned against him.

“We thought we’d lost you there, 007,” Frank said, once he, Julie, and Commander Dillet reached them.

“It was close,” James admitted. “I’d just made it through the window when the explosives went off,” he told them, then turned to Dillet, and held his hand out to the older black man. “Joseph, good to see you again.”

“James.” Dillet took his hand, and shook it vigorously. He smiled widely at him. “Still leaving a swathe of destruction in your wake, I see.”

“He excels at that,” Olivia remarked with a sardonic smile, then looked up at him. “Your reputation precedes you, 007.”

“Hey!” James protested. “This time it’s not my fault.”

“This time,” Olivia said, then squeezed him affectionately, as the others chuckled.

“Kruger?” Dillet asked, once the laughter faded away.

“Dead.”

“You’re certain?”

“Quite,” James replied, then turned to look at Worrall. “I made him pay.”

Olivia watched Frank’s eyes grow glassy, and he drew in a ragged breath. “How?”

“That’s not important, Mr. Worrall,” James told him. “He’s dead. That’s all that matters now.”

“Thank you, James,” he said in a hoarse voice.

James inclined his head.

“Daddy…” Julie whispered, and embraced her father, then wrapped her arms around his. “Come on, let’s go home.”

Frank nodded absently, and without another word, allowed his daughter to lead him away.

“How?” Dillet asked.

“I shot him in the head,” James replied in a flat voice. “He gave me no choice.”

Dillet nodded, then gestured to Bond’s arm. “Come with me, let’s get that looked after.”

“It’s just a scratch,” James protested.

“From a bullet,” Dillet responded. “Best to get it cleaned, and bandaged.”

“Lead the way,” Olivia spoke up, then looked up at James. “No arguing. I am still your boss.”

“Yes, M.”

Dillet chuckled, then turned and began to walk towards the military van parked not too far from the car Olivia and Frank arrived in.

She smiled up at him, then tightened her arm around him. “Let’s get your wound seen to, then go back to our hotel.”

“Sounds good.” James nodded, and gently tugged her closer as they followed Dillet.


	13. Chapter 13

Olivia rested her head on James’ shoulder as the car they were riding in sped across the bridge to Paradise Island, and closed her eyes.

It’d been a very tiring morning, and she was looking forward to being back in the suite with James, where she could look him over properly, and ascertain how hurt he really was. He’d let Dillet’s medic clean and dress the wound on his arm from where Kruger’s bullet had grazed him, but he hadn’t allowed them to do anything else, and had refused to remove his shirt, insisting he was fine.

But more than that, Olivia simply wanted to be alone with James, and have him hold her in his arms.

She thought she might also broach the subject of her retirement in a month’s time, and hear his thoughts on the matter. She knew he was approaching the mandatory cut off age for Double-0s, and she wondered what his plans were. She had her secret hope, of course, but she’d wait to hear what he’d decided to do about his future.

There had always been something between them, something beyond mere attraction, but she had always been hesitant to put a label on it until that moment only an hour earlier when she’d rushed into his arms after fearing she’d finally lost him.

She loved him.

And, she smiled against his shoulder, he loved her.

“I can feel you smiling.” His soft voice broke into her thoughts. “Happy thoughts?”

“Yes,” she murmured without opening her eyes.

“Good.”

A sudden, and rather large bump in the road jostled them, forcing Olivia to open her eyes as she sat up. She glanced out the car window. “James, this isn’t the way to our hotel.”

“No, it’s not.” James agreed. “I’m taking you to a different hotel,” he told her. “Joseph called ahead for me, and made the arrangements.”

“Why?” Olivia asked, then shook her head. “Never mind. Of course, our suite at Atlantis is bugged.”

“Exactly,” James said. He lifted his hand to cup her cheek. “I want to be alone with you.”

“I want that too.” Olivia nuzzled into his palm, then suddenly straightened up. “Oh Christ, James! The surveillance videos! I know we did not actually have sex, though we came so close, but the feelings were very real.”

“Yes, they were.” James agreed. “But don’t worry, Olivia. I’ve already spoken to Joseph about it, and he is going to make sure all video found in Kruger’s office recorded from our stay in the room is handed over to us.”

“Why not just destroy it?”

“Because I want to see the footage of us,” he told her with a naughty grin.

“James!” She swatted his shoulder, and he chuckled.

“What?” he asked with mock innocence. “I want to see us, Olivia. I’ll wager it’s better than any porn movie on the market, especially the footage from this morning. Fuck, that was incredibly sexy.”

Olivia blushed.

“Can you honestly tell me you don’t want to watch? See the two of us making love?”

“We didn’t…” James placed his finger against her lips.

“We did,” he said. “We made love in every way but the actual physical act.”

Olivia nodded slowly. “Yes… yes we did.”

James slipped his fingers down to clasp her chin, then leaned in to give her a gentle kiss. “And I can’t tell you how much I am looking forward to taking that next step,” He trailed his lips to her ear, “and having you naked in my arms like the other night in the shower.”

She moaned.

**~007~007~007~**

They fell onto the bed in a tangle of arms and legs, kissing hungrily.

Olivia arched up under James, and clutched at his shoulders to pull him closer, then pushed at him, rolling him onto his back, and quickly covered his body with hers.

“We still should not be doing this,” she panted against his lips, as she circled her hips against his. “Not yet…”

“No.” James agreed, as he slipped his hands under her skirt to curl around her arse, and pull her firmer against his hard cock. “But we are doing it.”

“Oh yes!” Olivia agreed emphatically, then pushed herself up so that she was straddling him. “We most certainly are.”

James growled his approval as he slid his hands up, grabbed her hips, and thrust up under her.

Olivia couldn’t hold back the whimper of pleasure at the feel of him, hard and throbbing, beneath her.

Christ, she wanted him.

She was retiring in a month, Olivia thought. Taking what she wanted a little early couldn’t hurt things now.

Her fingers made quick work of releasing the buttons on his shirt, then pushed the material aside. She gasped at the fresh bruises marring his chest.

“James!?”

He shook his head. “It’s all right, Olivia. They don’t hurt.”

She lightly traced one of the darker bruises with her finger. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” he answered, and thrust up under her again. “Right now, there’s another part of me that is hurting a lot more.”

Olivia chuckled, and trailed her hands down his chest, following the soft line of hair arrowing down into his trousers.

“James…”

“Yes, Olivia?”

“Hard and fast,” she told him breathlessly, shifting back to sit on his thighs, as she popped the button on his trousers, then drew the zipper down. “Into the mattress, James!”

James grinned up at her. “Yes, ma’am!” She reached inside his trousers, pleased he hadn’t worn his boxers, and grasped his cock. He growled, “With pleasure!”

Olivia’s pussy throbbed with want as she stroked his length, and felt a rush of moisture. Christ, she needed him inside her. “Now, James…”

“Up!” He tapped her hip, and she rose up on her knees, then gasped when he tore her knickers off her, and flung them away.

“James!” She gasped when he slipped two fingers into her without warning, and immediately began moving them. 

“You’re so wet, Olivia…” His voice was low, and it sent a shiver through her. “I thought…”

She shook her head at him as she thrust against his hand. “Don’t question it, James… just take advantage of it!” She told him, and squeezed her hand around his cock. “I want this in me… NOW!”

James pulled his fingers out of her, and grasped her hips as she held him in place, then helped guide her as she slowly sank down on him. They groaned simultaneously once he was fully sheathed within her.

“Christ, James!” Olivia swore as she felt every glorious inch of his cock throbbing inside her, stretching and filling her.

James sat up, one hand resting on the small of her back, the other clasping the back of her head as his mouth covered hers in a ravenous kiss. She moaned into his mouth, and after a few moments to let her body adjust to the size of him, she began to rock against him.

He broke off the kiss, then gave her a large smile as he lay back on the bed, and bent his legs. “Come on, Olivia…” he grasped her hips, and thrust up under her. “Ride me! Hard and fast!”

Olivia gave him a heated look, then braced her hands on his chest as she rose up, then sank back down on him, again and again.

“That’s it… fuck me, Olivia!” James told her, lifting himself into every downward thrust of her hips.

Soft whimpers escaped Olivia as she bit her bottom lip, and concentrated on moving him in and out of her body, feeling her orgasm build with every slide of his cock inside her. She’d wanted him for so long, and now he was inside her, and it felt… “You feel so good, James…” she told him, panting softly. 

“So do you,” James groaned. “So hot… so tight… fuck!”

“James!” Olivia cried out when she felt his hand slip from her hip, and his fingers find and start stroking her clit.

“Come for me, Olivia!” He circled his fingers harder, and faster against her clit.

She thrust down hard, clenched her inner muscles tight around his cock, and came with a loud scream of his name as the fierce spiking pleasure pulsed upward in waves. She continued to ride him, prolonging her pleasure, before finally collapsing onto his chest, gasping his name.

Suddenly, Olivia found herself on her back, with James’ body covering hers as he thrust powerfully into her. Christ, they hadn’t even removed their clothes, she thought as she clung to him, wrapping her arms and legs around him. “Yes… oh yes, James…” she moaned. “Yes! Fuck me, James!”

James groaned her name, and drove his cock harder into her, pushing deeper with every drive of his hips.

“Oh god… James…” Olivia moaned, and closed her eyes as she clutched him closer, realizing she was already on the verge of a second release.

“Olivia… Olivia, open your eyes,” James panted. “Look at me… let me see you come!”

She opened her eyes, and found herself drowning in his incredible blue eyes as he gazed down at her.

“That’s it,” James smiled. “Now, come for me, love…” He thrust harder, and ground his pelvis firmly against her clit. “Come, Olivia!”

“You… oh god…” she gasped, and tightened her inner muscles around his cock. “You too!”

James groaned. “I… oh fuck! Olivia!”

Olivia moaned as James came suddenly, and she felt his cock pulsing inside her, spilling his seed deep within her. She cried out seconds later, and her entire body tightened around him as he thrust hard against her one last time, and her orgasm crashed over her.

“James…” she whispered breathlessly in his ear as he sank heavily into her embrace. “Oh, James…” A smile graced her lips when she felt him kiss her shoulder, then tightened her arms and legs around him when he moved to shift off her. “No… don’t.”

“I’m too heavy,” he murmured against her throat, before tilting his head back to look at her.

“No you’re not.”

“Olivia…”

“James, you’re not.” Olivia smiled at him, and curled her left arm under his head to stroke his damp hair with her fingers. She cupped his cheek with her other hand, and lowered her legs from around his waist to rest them loosely on the back of his thighs. “Stay… just a little longer. I’ll let you know when you become too heavy.”

“All right,” James replied, then leaned in to kiss her gently, before resting his head back on her arm. “To be honest, I’m quite content to stay this way for a while longer. You all soft and warm beneath me, my cock still buried inside you. I can think of no better place to be.”

Olivia chuckled, and brushed her thumb against his lips. “Smooth talker.” His eyes twinkled as he kissed her fingers, and gently rocked his hips against her. She moaned softly. “James…”

They talked in quiet whispers for a short while before James shifted, propping himself up on his elbows above her. She smiled up at him just before he dipped his head, and kissed her, long, slow and deep. When he pulled his mouth from hers, they were both breathless.

“I’m going to make love to you now,” he told her. “And I’m going to start by kissing every inch of you.” Olivia moaned, then whimpered when he eased his semi-hard cock out of her. “Don’t worry,” he told her, brushing another soft kiss to her lips. “I won’t be gone too long.”

“You’d better not be,” she said in a voice that was all M, but laced with affection. James responded accordingly with a smart, “Yes, ma’am!” before he rolled off her, then slipped out of the bed, and quickly removed his clothes.

“First though,” he smiled, as he knelt beside her on the bed, and held his hand out to her. She placed her hand in his, and allowed him to tug her into a sitting position. “We need to get you out of these clothes.”

Olivia nodded her agreement. Within moments she was as naked as James, and on her back once more, moaning as he covered her body with his. 

“Much better,” James told her before he ducked his head, and began to rain kisses over her shoulders, and upper chest. He slid lower until he was level with her breasts, then cupped the full mounds, pushing them together.

“Fuck, I love your tits, Olivia!” James murmured as he nibbled little kisses over every little bit of them.

“So you’ve said,” Olivia remarked with a light giggle, then gasped when he took her right nipple between his teeth, and gently bit it.

“They’re perfect,” he told her, then drew her nipple further into his mouth, and suckled for several moments. “So big and full… Christ, Olivia, they don’t even fit in my hands!” He took her other nipple into his mouth, and repeated his actions, sucking and biting the sensitive tip.

She arched under him, trying to push as much of her breast into his mouth as she could, as she clutched at his head, and held him against her.

“After we’ve made love,” he said, allowing her nipple to fall from his lips, then moved his mouth to kiss the underside of her breasts. “I want to fuck your tits. Will you let me do that, Olivia?”

“God, yes!” Olivia replied eagerly.

“You’ve obviously given that some thought.” James grinned as he continued his journey down her body.

“Of course I have,” she said in a matter of fact tone, then flinched away with a soft laugh when his fingers ghosted over her sides. “I can’t begin to tell you how often I’ve dreamt about having your magnificent cock moving between my breasts, the head sliding in and out of my mouth…”

“Fuck, Olivia!” he groaned.

Olivia chuckled, and gave him a heated look as she caressed his arse with her foot. “I’m no innocent, James.”

“I know that,” he replied, then flashed her a rakish smile. “In fact, I’m very certain there are several things you could teach me.”

“Indeed,” she breathed in a husky voice, and circled her hips under him, rubbing her damp sex against his chest. She watched his eyes darken just before he lowered his head, and resumed kissing his way down her body. When he reached her pussy, Olivia found herself holding her breath in anticipation.

“I used to wonder,” James’ voice was low, his attention focused between her legs, “if the hair covering your pussy would be as white as that on your head, or if you waxed and were completely bare.”

“Did you?”

“Yes.”

“And?”

He tugged gently on the damp silvery-white hair covering her sex. “I can’t tell you how delighted I am to find that it matches your beautiful cap of white hair,” he answered with a grin, as he drew his middle finger down between the lips of her pussy, then gently opened her to his hungry gaze. “I can see my cum inside you,” James told her, his voice deep with arousal. “So fucking sexy.”

And then his mouth was on her.

Olivia gasped, her hand flying to grasp his head as he licked, sucked, and nibbled on her swollen flesh. She’d wondered if he would want to go down on her still, very aware that many men were not fond of tasting their own cum. But as James continued to feast on her, moaning continuously as he drove his tongue deep inside her, his nose rubbing deliciously against her clit, she quickly realized he had no problem with it.

When his thumb began rubbing firm, tight circles over her clit, she whimpered, then moaned his name low in her throat as a small orgasm suddenly shook her body.

With a final deep kiss to her sex, James lifted his head, and grinned at her as he licked his lips. “I’ve wanted to go down on you from the moment I met you.” He slid two fingers deep inside her, and stroked her slowly a couple of times before easing the long digits out of her. “And I am going to have you for breakfast every morning from now on, Olivia. That’s a promise.”

Olivia swallowed at the intense look on his face, then gave him a sultry smile. “Surely you don’t expect me to argue?”

James snorted, and shook his head. “Not at all.”

Her eyes danced with amusement, and he held her gaze a moment longer, then began kissing a trail down her legs, alternating between both limbs until he reached her feet. He sat back on his haunches, then grasped her left ankle, and lifted her leg.

She giggled when he sucked her big toe into his mouth, and laved it with his tongue. “That tickles,” she told him, laughing softly when he ran his fingers over the sole of her foot, and tried to pull her foot from his grasp. “James!”

James laughed, then placed a quick kiss to her instep, and lowered her leg back to the mattress. “Turn onto your stomach.”

“What?”

“Turn onto your stomach,” he repeated. “I said I was going to kiss every inch of you, and I meant it. Now roll over, please.”

Olivia gave him an amused, affectionate look, but did as he asked, and carefully rolled over onto her stomach, shifting around a little until she was comfortable.

“Comfortable?” James asked.

She folded her arms under her head, then nodded. “Yes.”

“Good.”

Olivia’s eyes closed when his hands began stroking up her calves, then the backs of her thighs, his lips following. She giggled when he gave each cheek of her arse a kiss, and said in an amused voice, “Now, I’ve even kissed your arse.”

A soft hum of contentment escaped her as his hands caressed up and down her sides, his lips blistering a hot trail of kisses along her spine until her reached the back of her neck, then braced himself on his arms over as he lowered his mouth to her ear. His voice was low, and soft, “Do you trust me, Olivia?”

“With my life,” she answered without hesitation.

Olivia felt him smile against her ear, then moaned when he pressed his now hard cock against the curve of her arse, and realized his intention. “Oh god, James…”

“Okay?” he asked quietly.

“Yes,” she responded, and lifted her hips under him.

His growl of approval vibrated through her as he braced himself on one arm, and took his cock into his other hand. She whimpered when he drew the head up and down her sex, then positioned himself at her entrance.

Olivia hissed as he slowly, and steadily began to slide his cock into her. “Oh… fuck…” she panted softly once he was buried to the hilt inside her, the pressure and fullness taking her breath away.

“Christ, Olivia… you feel so good,” he whispered huskily into her ear, his body once again covering hers.

“So do you,” she moaned, and squeezed her inner muscles around his cock.

“Fuck! So hot… so tight…” he groaned as he began to gently rock against her. “I love being inside you.”

Her eyes fell shut.

All Olivia knew in that moment was James.

Around her.

Inside her.

Just James.

His chest warm and firm against her back, his soft chest hairs tickling her skin as he continued to move leisurely inside her. His cock hard, hot and throbbing inside her, as he kept his thrusts short and shallow, slowly building her arousal until her entire body was humming with the need to come.

Everything was James.

“James!” Olivia gasped when he maneuvered his hand between her body and the mattress until his fingers made contact with her clit. He scissored them around the sensitive bundle of nerves, and squeezed them just tight enough around her clit so that the continued rocking of his body provided just the right friction. “Oh god… James…”

“I can feel your heart beating,” he whispered in her ear, as he pressed his fingers firmly against her clit. She moaned. “You’re ready to come, aren’t you, love?”

“Yes…” she nodded, and reached a hand back to grasp his hip, and thrust back against him. “James… love, please…”

James hummed against her ear. “Yes, you are.”

Olivia felt him shift slightly, and thrust just that little bit harder into her as he rubbed his fingers against her clit. “Oh god…”

“Come for me, Olivia.”

“James!” His name escaped her on a surprised exhale as she came, her release long and drawn out, washing over her in a series of gentle, rolling waves.

“You are so beautiful when you come,” James murmured huskily into her ear, continuing to rock against her, his fingers still dancing over her clit. “I love the feel of your pussy fluttering, and clenching around my cock as you climax.”

Olivia squeezed her inner muscles tighter around him.

“Minx,” James nipped her earlobe, and she laughed lightly in response. “My minx…” he kissed her cheek. “My M.”

“Yes… yours…” Olivia breathed.

“Mine,” he moaned, and she felt his hips jerk against her.

“James,” she called softly as she tightened around him again, “your turn, love. You’ve been such a good boy, fucking me, and making love to me so beautifully, giving me such pleasure…” She rocked back against him.

“Olivia!” 

“Take yours now… come for me, James,” Olivia told him, then mewled a protest when he suddenly pulled out of her.

“Shh…” James shushed her, as he carefully rolled her onto her back, and covered her body with his once again.

“James!” She cried out when he slid his cock back inside her, filling her completely with one, fast stroke, then braced himself on his elbows over her, his hands cradling her head.

“I wanted to kiss you.” His deep voice simmered with barely checked passion as he held her eyes, his thumbs caressing her cheeks.

Olivia felt her heart swell at the emotion she could see swimming in his blue, blue eyes, the love, and lifted her hands to grasp his face, tugging him gently down to her. Just as their mouths met, James whispered against her lips, “I love you, Olivia…”

Her soft utterance of his name was lost in their kiss. A slow, loving kiss that grew deeper with every second that passed.

James moaned into her mouth, the sound vibrating through her, and began to rock into her. “Yes…” Olivia murmured against his lips, and bent her legs, cradling him between her thighs, moaning herself as he moved his cock in and out of her. “Yes, James…”

She gasped when he pulled his mouth away, panting for breath as he rested his forehead against her, his eyes closing as his steady thrusts began to grow erratic. 

“Oh fuck…” James groaned. 

Olivia smiled, her hands continuing to cradle his face. He was close. She drew her right leg higher, and curled it around his hip, groaning when he pushed deeper inside her.

“That’s it.” She raked her fingers through his short hair.

James began to move faster, and Olivia inhaled sharply, her eyes suddenly growing wide.

“Olivia… Olivia… I…”

“I know, my love,” she responded breathlessly. “Come for me, James!”

“Olivia!” James groaned, his hips jerking against her as he came suddenly, his cum leaving his cock in long, hot ropes inside her.

“Oh god… James…” Olivia cried out in surprise as she came again without warning. She clung to him, riding out her small but powerful climax, as he continued to rock against her, pushing deeper and harder, chasing his release until he finally sank, boneless, into her embrace. She nuzzled his temple, her lips moving wordlessly against his damp skin, enjoying the hazy euphoria of her orgasm.

A few moments later, James lifted his head to look at her, and she saw the awareness dawn in his gaze. “Did you?”

Olivia smiled, and nodded. “Yes…”

James grinned.


	14. Chapter 14

“Christ, I’m never going to be able to walk again.”

“As I plan to keep you in bed from now on, I don’t see the problem.”

“James!”

He chuckled as she slapped his chest. “You object to the idea?” James asked, as he grabbed her hand, and lifted it to his mouth, pressing a kiss to her palm.

“I didn’t say that.”

James smirked. “Glad to hear it.”

Olivia giggled.

He slipped a hand down to caress her left hip. “I wasn’t too rough, was I?”

“No.” Olivia shook her head.

“You’re sure?”

“Yes, James,” she replied, then brushed a kiss to his chest. “In fact, I feel wonderfully satisfied thanks to you, Mr. Bond.”

James grinned, then wrapped his arms around her, and held her closer, pleased when she snuggled closer. “Can I ask you a question?”

“James, I’m lying on top of you with your cock still inside me,” she said, rocking her hips against him for emphasis, “You can ask me anything.”

James groaned softly, then asked. “What are your plans for when you retire next month?”

Olivia crossed her arms on his chest, rested her chin on top of them, and looked up at him. “I had hoped to settle down some place warm, with nice sandy beaches, where I can fall asleep in a hammock reading a book.”

“Would you like some company in that hammock?”

James watched her eyes widen, as she shook her head. “Are you serious?”

“Yes. You know as well as I do that I’m approaching the mandatory retirement age for a Double-0,” he told her, then reached out to cup her cheek. “If you’ll let me, I’d like to retire with you to that white sandy beach.”

“James…”

“Just think about it. The two of us, falling asleep in that hammock of yours after making love at the end of each chapter of every book we read.”

“That does sound very appealing,” she said, then closed her eyes with a sigh.

“Olivia?”

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Olivia asked in a soft voice. Her heart pounded frantically in her chest. This was what she’d long wanted with him, but she couldn’t quite bring herself to believe it was what he wanted as well.

“More than anything,” James replied emphatically, and stroked his thumb over her lips until she opened her eyes to look at him. “I love you, Olivia, and I can think of no better future than one spent with you.”

“You do realize…”

He pressed his thumb to her lips, stilling her words. “Yes, I do,” James told her, then trailed his hands down her back to grasp her arse. “I would have thought the last couple of hours would have shown you that your age does not bother me.”

James watched a soft smile touch her lips as she nodded slowly. “Tell me something, Olivia, does it bother you that I am younger than you?”

“No, of course it doesn’t…”

“Then why should your age bother me?” He interrupted her, and slid a hand back up to cup the back of her head. “I mean it when I tell you I love you, and that I want to spend whatever time either of us has left together,” he finished, then drew her mouth down to his for a tender kiss.

“Oh, my darling boy,” Olivia whispered, when James ended the kiss, and cupped his cheek. “I do love you. So very much.”

James smiled.

“And, James…” He watched her eyes take on a mischievous glint, “I would love it if you would join me in my hammock.”

James grinned, and pulled her back down for a hungry kiss. When they parted several moments later, they were both breathless and smiling.

“Now, where was I?” James asked, as he rolled them over, and pinned her to mattress. “Ah yes… discussing our retirement plans I believe.”

“Yes…”

“Right,” he nodded, his eyes twinkling down at her. “So… warm breezes caressing your skin as I kneel at your feet, eating you out until you scream my name.”

She moaned, and his cock swelled within her.

“Fucking you up against a palm tree…”

“James…” she moaned, interrupting him.

“Yes?”

“Shut up, and make love to me, or…”

“Or what?” James asked, and rocked against her.

“I swear that as soon as we get back to England…”

“What will you do?” James asked, and thrust against her again. “Send me to Siberia?”

“No,” she shook her head, and wrapped her legs around him. “I’d not let you in my bed.”

“And give this up?” James groaned when she clenched her inner muscles around his cock. “You can’t be serious!?” 

“I am quite serious, 007!”


End file.
